


Steal my Heart

by RandomHamster33



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bird Anatomy, Bottom Stolas, Cloaca, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Infidelity, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Service Top Blitzo, Slow Burn, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHamster33/pseuds/RandomHamster33
Summary: When a burglary goes wrong (debatable), Blitzo finds himself in an odd relationship with Prince Stolas. He insists it isn't love, it's just transactional, but he might just be proved wrong.(Follows known canon through at least episode 2 as best as possible as I write what I think could be a good love story for these two.)
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 71
Kudos: 285





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So I have fallen headfirst in love with VivziePop's works and now I must share my sinful writing. 
> 
> We don't get a whole lot of information about I.M.P and Stolas before the events of the pilot (at least not yet), so I'm head canoning that I.M.P was just a Hell-based assassination business before Blitzo stole the Grimoire. They reference it multiple times as their only way to the living world, so it can't be too far of a stretch.
> 
> Warning: this will contain so much smut. I'm talking a lot, like every other chapter. Including this one. I'll be adding tags for chapters as I update.

Blitzo sighed as he ran a clawed hand over his horns. The bank statements scattered over his desk glared back at him with the red stamp burned in the bottom corners.

_Payment Overdue._

I.M.P was in a serious pickle—a pickle that, if not handled, would lead to Blitzo losing his company and his apartment. He was barely paying his own bills because he was giving all the money they were making to his three employees for their salaries.

He refused to tell them how close the company was to being in the shitter.

The lanky demon didn’t regret how he was spending his company’s money, but he was afraid for the future of it. If he didn’t make ends meet soon, he’d lose everything. Despite the fact he had truly little pride in himself, he cared about this, and he wanted to make it work.

Blitzo needed money, and he needed it fast.

The imp sighed and sank down in his chair, putting his head in his arms. What he really needed was some wealthy benefactor to help finance his business, but he knew no such person. And even if he did, no one would want to help a lowly imp with an assassin’s agenda.

The only other option for Blitzo would be to steal (which would be easy, but from who?). Imp City was a dump—there were certainly no decent banks to rob nearby. And he really didn’t want to make a deal with any Overlord for his soul.

Blitzo sat up and pulled his phone out. He had some contacts in low places; maybe one of them could do him a favor and find somewhere for him to get money. It was a long shot, but just maybe he could eke a win out of a desperate text message. He sent a few quick texts and then slumped back down in his chair to wait.

* * *

A notification from his hellphone distracted Blitzo from shining his boots. He set aside the cloth he was using and picked up his phone.

**3 pm tomrrw. Goetia Palace.**

Blitzo’s heart pounded loudly in his chest. Could it be his attempt at saving his business would work? His hands shaking, he shot back a ‘thx owe u 1’ and quickly began researching Goetia Palace. 

_Oh, I know this place,_ Blitzo thought as he saw a picture of it pop up on his screen. That rich bird dude lived there, right? Stolar or something like that?

Whatever the guy’s name was, Blitzo knew he was loaded. He was a real powerful demon, not an Overlord but just as incredibly rich and influencing as one.

And, Blitzo noted with a toothy smirk, the big guy lived closer to Imp City than he’d thought.

But why would his contact send him this? What could three pm mean? Stepping foot onto palace grounds as an imp would draw attention, and he’d probably be spit on before he even got close.

Blitzo hummed in thought. Well, seemed he had some scheming to do.

* * *

Turned out, sneaking into Goetia Palace would be easier than thought.

The palace was enormous, and from what Blitzo could see from across the street in a bush, there was a garden party of sorts going on there. Using a pair of binoculars, he determined that there were actually about half a dozen imps just outside—they were servants. All Blitzo had to do was jump one, steal its clothes, and he was free to wander as he pleased.

From there, it was as simple as steal something valuable and pawn it, or, if he was tenacious enough (which he was), find some sort of safe and get in.

Blitzo grinned malevolently and pocketed his binoculars before beginning his creep around the outside of the palace gates. The tall bushes and trees were well kept and beautifully maintained, and they provided enough cover for him to sneak around without being spotted from inside. He stayed low to the ground, slinking around on all fours, tail hovering just over the ground.

He eyed a dense fruit tree and wiggled his haunches, preparing to jump. Blitzo launched himself up into the branches, the tree barely shaking. The foliage maintained his cover as he continued to spy on the party.

Each guest was dressed to the nines in bright colors and ridiculously expensive outfits. Blitzo scoffed silently at the pomposity of it all. Who did these fucks think they were?

Shaking away the annoyance of the spectacle, Blitzo instead focused on his first target. Another imp strode past. No, too short.

The next imp Blitzo saw was also a no. He wasn’t about to parade around the palace in a skirt.

Next. The imp serving a table across the lawn caught his eye. Perfect.

Blitzo followed the chosen imp with his eyes and began the hunt. He snuck through another row of bushes to cut off the other demon as it prepared to go inside to get another tray of hors d’oeuvres.

The servant imp didn’t even have time to utter a choked cry as Blitzo’s clawed hand grabbed it by the throat. Swiftly drawing the smaller demon into his body to keep it still and silent, Blitzo shoved a rag soaked in chloroform over its nose and mouth. The chemical worked its magic after a minute, and the assassin made quick work of undressing himself and the other imp. Disguise now donned (though a tad small), Blitzo stashed his clothes in his backpack and shouldered it before stepping out of the foliage.

No one around.

Blitzo grinned and made toward the palace’s garden doors. From there, he entered a staggeringly elaborate hallway decorated with portraits and busts of many nobles. Aside from him, the hallway was empty, so Blitzo casually browsed the displays for anything of monetary value.

A long line of avian royalty later, Blitzo came upon the most recent portrait. He scanned the gilded placard at the bottom.

“Prince Stolas,” Blitzo murmured, saying the name out loud. Well, he’d been almost right.

Shaking his head, the demon returned to the burglary at hand. He followed corridor after corridor, each one more ostentatious than the last. Nothing stood out to him as being exceptionally worthy, and each room he’d come across so far had been some sort of guest room or servant’s quarters. There were few other creatures roaming the halls save for another imp or two, of which gave him a nod and kept scurrying about to take care of business. The garden party seemed to have pulled all life outside the palace walls.

Blitzo finally came across a rather large set of doors. They were gilded with small details and intricate patterns, and to him, they screamed _open me._

Blitzo wasted no time—besides the second it took him to glance left and right—in opening the grand doors and peeking his head in. A toothy grin stretched across his face. Jackpot.

The demon hurried to the large ivory vanity and began going through drawers. Expensive jewelry was plentiful, and despite the fact he was greedily stealing it, he had to gag at all the wealth in one spot. He planted an arm on the vanity’s table and drew it across, a cascade of top-of-the-line makeup and even a pearl studded hairbrush falling into his backpack.

Blitzo was about to move onto the nightstands when he heard the doors begin to open. Wide red eyes snapped to the sound, and when he saw that the room was indeed being entered, he bolted toward the curtained balcony.

“Oh—what are you doing in my chambers, little imp?” came a smooth voice. Blitzo winced, not quite to the curtains, and forced his face back to a neutral expression as he turned around. He could have fainted if not for the fact he was a _professional_.

Prince Stolas—it _had_ to be—stood, well, more like towered, just inside the doorway. He wore a long cloak, blood red in color, that matched his vest. The hat upon his head stared down at Blitzo just like Stolas’ actual eyes, and sleek tail feathers swished as the silence lasted a beat longer than it should have.

“Uh,” Blitzo said, forcing through a stammer, “just . . . cleaning your room, Sir!” He gave his best smile and feigned innocence.

Stolas didn’t seem to believe it.

“My room was tidied before the party. You, hm, you’re not a face I recognize,” the owl demon continued.

“Uh . . .” Blitzo’s mind scrambled for an excuse.

“Tell me why you’re really in here, and I just might let you leave.” Stolas’ eyes glowed brighter for a brief moment in the still dark room.

Blitzo sweated nervously. Did he dare actually spill the beans? Would this pompous demon really let him go without first breaking something?

“Talk, now,” Stolas demanded, his eyes narrowing. “Or I’ll make you.”

Blitzo groaned. “Fine! Fine. I’m not a servant or any shit like that. If you wanna know I . . . was actually just here to rob you,” he ended in a grumble, face red hot at being caught. He tensed, waiting for the Prince to make a move, to snarl, anything.

The silence seemed to last a millennium as Blitzo and Stolas stood there.

“Oh, is that all?” Stolas finally asked, his voice lightening. He strode forward, flipping on the lamp on the nightstand as he did so, approaching Blitzo with a few long steps.

“W-what?” the imp choked. He backed up as Stolas came to stand in front of him. The prince crouched, coming down to meet Blitzo’s eyes.

Blitzo’s heart pounded in his chest, throat dry.

“Why don’t we talk, little imp? I must say I’m rather impressed by your courage. To come into my palace, into my _room_ , and try to burgle me? Why, you’re very brave,” Stolas said, voice sounding amused. He stood tall again and threw himself down onto a nearby chaise lounge, crossed his legs, and beckoned the smaller demon forward with a claw.

Blitzo hesitantly followed but stopped when Stolas gestured so. An armchair was pulled by magic to touch the back of Blitzo’s knees, and the imp sat. His claws dug into the ends of the arm rests, his eyes never leaving Stolas.

“So, imp, let us first start with introductions,” the owl demon began. “I am Prince Stolas, as you probably know.”

“Blitzo,” said demon responded, his voice tight.

“Blitzo, hmm? Alright, _Blitzo_ , why were you brave enough to attempt to steal from me?”

“I’m . . . I’m kind of in a shitty spot, financially speaking.” Blitzo rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“Of course. With what endeavor?”

“I run an assassination business, and, well, we’re not doing so hot.”

“Well, of course not! Demons have a plethora of killer for hires to choose from, don’t they? And if they don’t, they do it themselves,” Stolas said. He leaned back in his seat and gazed with slitted red eyes at the imp before him.

“R-right, but—”

Stolas cut him off with a wave of his talon. “No matter. I won’t hurt you, nor will I bother discussing what transpired here with anyone else. Our little secret.” He winked, then reached forward and pulled at the straps to Blitzo’s backpack with a claw. “I will, however, need to confiscate this. I am going to need what’s in there or else I fear the wrath of my wife.”

Blitzo dejectedly watched as Stolas emptied the backpack, wincing with each valuable item that fell out. The prince merely raised an eyebrow and smirked at his discomfort.

“These must be yours? You can have them,” Stolas said. He tossed Blitzo’s clothes back to him. “Now that that’s out of the way—and I must say, very good work ransacking the jewelry first—back to business; I will fund your little exploit.”

Blitzo nearly had a heart attack. He almost leaped out of his chair in joy—shock? Both? His claws ripped the ends of the arm rests in his emotion.

“WHAT?” Blitzo shouted. He hoped to whatever gods there might be that he wasn’t being played.

“Shush, shush. On one condition,” Stolas continued, holding up a claw.

Blitzo slumped in his seat. Of course, it was too good to be true.

“I’m not selling you my fucking soul, so you can shove it up your ass. I may have low standards, but I _do_ have th—”

“Quiet!” Stolas chided gently, “Don’t insult me, Blitzo, I have no interest in your soul. If I did, we wouldn’t be sitting here.”

The imp paused, confused. “Oh? Then . . . what do you want?”

Stolas leaned forward to put his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, looking into Blitzo’s eyes. The gaze made him wary—there was something hungry about Stolas’ stare.

“You will join me in bed, and you will fuck me until I can’t walk,” Stolas purred, his voice dropping, tone dripping with arousal.

Blitzo’s mind stuttered.

“Y-you—me—bed? Fuck? Sex?!” the imp blurted, confused beyond all belief. “I steal from you, and you wanna fuck me?!”

“Yes, absolutely!” Stolas grinned. “I’m positively _soaked_ thinking about your attitude, your bravado, to try and rob me! I like your spirit, your spunk, little imp.” He ran his hands down his feathery chest. “Well, I’m hoping not so little.”

Blitzo had the urge to cross his legs as Stolas’ gaze went obviously to his crotch.

“And if I . . . fuck you, you’ll give me money?” Blitzo asked. “That’s it?”

Stolas nodded.

“Fine, fuck it. I’ll do it,” Blitzo said.

“Perfect~” Stolas purred, standing up and walking to the bed. He undid the clasp at his throat and let his cloak fall to the floor, then took his hat off and tossed it onto the nightstand. The prince splayed across the bedspread, arching his back, tail flicking away from his ass. Glowing red eyes looked back at Blitzo (oh shit those second eyes were also Stolas’, fuck), who was still too stunned to move quite yet.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Blitzy,” Stolas cooed, and fuck, that went right to the imp’s dick.

“Fine—don’t call me that. How you wanna do this?” Blitzo asked as he stood up, shedding the shirt and jacket he’d stolen from the servant.

“Rough,” Stolas said, flipping onto his back and spreading his legs.

“You normally this much of a cock slut?” Blitzo stripped his pants off, leaving his boxers on. He stepped onto the bed and crawled into position between the prince’s legs.

Stolas let out a small, aroused growl, his body giving a quick shiver.

“Not normally, no, but,” the owl said, “something about you has me weak. I’ve never felt like this, I must admit.”

“Never been this horny for the guy about to rob you? Fucking weirdo.”

Stolas reached up and took Blitzo’s head in his hands and dragged him down for a kiss.

_Fucking birds,_ Blitzo thought as Stolas’ beak contacted his lips. It was like kissing a piece of plastic.

Okay, maybe not _that_ bad.

Stolas moaned into Blitzo’s mouth as the imp opened for him, allowing their tongues to slide together.

“So fucking desperate, huh? You never get any action or what?” Blitzo asked as he pulled away.

“None,” Stolas whimpered, his hips bucking up to contact the other demon’s.

“I can tell. Now, you good with what I do from here?”

Stolas once again nodded fervently, his face red.

Blitzo dipped his head in acknowledgment and then busied himself with stripping the clothing from the prince. It took way longer than he wanted to admit to slide Stolas’ pants down his legs because _god dammit,_ why did he have so much leg?!

As soon as Stolas’ underwear came down, the smell of arousal hit Blitzo’s senses threefold.

“Fuck, you’re so wet, it’s a damn wonder no one smells you from here,” Blitzo growled, his cock hardening in his boxers. Stolas only let out a soft moan, spreading his legs farther.

The feathers around the prince’s cloaca were soaking wet. Stolas’ chest rose and fell with rapid breaths—he was excited, and it showed.

Blitzo lowered his face to Stolas’ opening and inhaled deeply before his long tongue slid from his mouth to lap at the entrance. It drew an instantaneous response from the owl, who gasped and twitched his hips into Blitzo’s mouth.

“You fucking stay there,” Blitzo ordered, using his hands to hold Stolas’ hips down. “Little whores have to wait.”

“Mm, Blitzo, I want you in me,” Stolas groaned, his own hands gripping at his face.

“Yeah? Good.”

Blitzo continued his assault on the avian’s wetness, rapidly licking and sucking with his tongue and mouth. Stolas squirmed underneath him but couldn’t get much leverage because of the clawed hands holding him down and open.

Stolas whimpered, his hands going down to Blitzo’s horns.

“Fuck me-!” the prince begged, pulling at Blitzo.

The imp smirked into Stolas’ heat and just continued with fervor, diving deeper than before to remain where he was even as the bird squirmed under him.

“I-I’m—!”

Stolas didn’t even get out his sentence before he shuddered, a wave of ecstasy flowing over him. Blitzo was nearly drowning in cum as he vivaciously ate out the other demon. Only after feeling the tremors subside did the imp pull back, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm and sitting up.

Stolas was sweating, his chest heaving, head thrown back into his pillows. A few feathers were scattered on the comforter.

“Hope you liked that, because that’s only act one of this horny little play,” Blitzo said. Stolas let loose a soft hum, his eyes watching the other demon intently as he pulled down his boxers.

The prince smiled as Blitzo’s cock sprang free. It was long, a good girth, and speckled with white just like the rest of the imp’s body. The triangular head of it leaked precum, a testament to how excited Blitzo had gotten by watching Stolas unravel.

“Are all imps this well endowed, or am I just lucky~?” Stolas crooned. His tail twitched in anticipation, already down from his high and twice as horny as before.

“Dunno,” Blitzo grunted with a shrug, casually running a hand down his length. His other hand reached to finger Stolas’ sopping wet hole. The owl demon sighed and grabbed Blitzo’s hand, pushing his two fingers deeper into him.

“You’re too good at taking this for a prince, aren’t you?” Blitzo scoffed, pretending to not be interested even as he slipped another finger in and rubbed the front wall of his partner’s heat.

“You would not imagine how lonely I get here, Blitzy. I have to find ways to pass the time now and then,” Stolas murmured. He was distracted by the sensations in his cloaca, the warmth building down there again. Another finger and he moaned loudly.

“I fucking said not to call me that.” Blitzo frowned, flushing, and then removed his claws from Stolas’ folds and wiped his hand on the sheets. “Do you want this demon dick or not?”

Stolas trilled, his demeanor switching back to excitement. “Yes! Please, fuck me!”

Blitzo couldn’t help the slight roll of his eyes and instead scooted up to align his erection with Stolas’ entrance. Every feather on the owl demon trembled minutely in response to his tensed muscles. Long legs pulled Blitzo in further, though the imp adjusted his position to not slide in just yet.

“Blitzo! Come on, what are you waiting for?” Stolas whined, grinding his crotch against the other’s.

“You _are_ gonna give me money after this, right? You’re not just fucking and then eating me or something?” Blitzo asked, his claws grabbing Stolas’ hips and tightening.

“Of course not! I would never—you’ll get your money, I promise, just put that red monster in me!” Stolas bucked up into Blitzo’s hips, desperate for a smidgen of friction.

“Okay, good. Calm down, ya long legged fuck, I’m getting to it.”

Blitzo lined up and pressed the tip of his cock against Stolas’ folds. The prince cooed, his feathers ruffling. Nearly smirking at how hungry Stolas was for dick, the imp slammed his hips forward, hilting himself fully.

“Blitzo!” Stolas wailed, back arching off the bed.

“Like that?” Blitzo asked, now grinning ear to ear. It sounded so good to hear someone calling his name in pleasure.

“Y-yes, keep going-!”

Blitzo took Stolas’ thighs in his hands as leverage and wasted no time in beginning to thrust in and out of his moist heat. The imp set a back breaking pace, determined to follow through with what the prince had wanted in exchange for money. Blitzo needed to make sure he got something out of this, after all. But . . . while he was there, he might as well have a good time.

Stolas was letting out little, well, bird sounds, Blitzo could only describe them as. Trills and squeaks were interspersed with moans and actual words, mostly along the lines of:

“Oh, f-fUCk, Blitzy, harder!”

Stolas’ hands were all over himself, tugging at his plumage, running down his shoulders, and carding roughly through his dark hair as both sets of his eyes closed in ecstasy. Blitzo found it exceedingly hot, how the owl kept moaning his name and looked to be enjoying himself more than he had a reason to. At least Blitzo could make others like _something_ about himself.

Stolas made it obvious when he was close to coming, what with all the noise he was making.

“G-gonna cum, so close~!” the prince gasped, his back arching off the bed. Blitzo slammed in extra hard with his next thrust, and it sent Stolas over the edge immediately. Another wave of wetness resulted in a lewd series of suction noises as Blitzo continued to fuck the owl demon without hesitation. He wasn’t there yet, but he would be soon.

As Blitzo neared his orgasm, Stolas rode out his own, the pleasure still coming in sharp, almost too intense spikes as he was still pounded by the imp’s large cock. His hands dug into the bedspread, and his legs shook as he clutched tightly onto Blitzo’s sides.

“You’re taking my dick so damn good,” Blitzo said through partially gritted teeth as he got closer. Stolas shuddered in response to the praise and tightened around Blitzo’s length as an aftershock sent lightning up his spine. That was finally enough to send the imp over the edge, and he came, hard enough to see stars.

From his position, Blitzo could only reach to about the prince’s chest plumage, which was good enough for him. As he pumped Stolas full of semen, he fell forward and buried his face in the fluffy gray feathers, his clawed hands digging into the bed on either side. Coming down from his high, he went slack and found himself laying on top of the other demon.

There was a touch on his back. Blitzo hazily realized it was a hand, Stolas’, tracing a finger along the spines between his shoulder blades. The imp’s tail flicked—that touch almost felt good. He resisted the urge to snap something rude and instead continued to lay there, basking in his afterglow. He couldn’t help but notice that Stolas smelt like dust and lilacs underneath the layer of sweat and sex.

“Blitzy?” came Stolas’ voice, gentle and coaxing, “stay for a few hours?” His finger was still running down the imp’s spines.

Blitzo grunted; why was he being asked to stay? He was just there for a quick fuck and some money. It hadn’t been his initial goal, but, well, plans change.

“Don’t you have a damn party to get back to?” Blitzo asked, finally pushing himself onto his elbows. They made eye contact.

“They don’t mind if I’m gone; Stella will deal with them.”

Blitzo huffed. “You’re not gonna go back on our deal, are you?”

Stolas simply shook his head. “How many times must I say no? I am a demon of my word, Blitzo. Even if you are to leave, I will get the money to you.” He paused. “Will you remain?”

Blitzo hesitated. He was tired, sure, but he was wary of Stolas. He decided to just acquiesce and then sneak out after.

“. . . Fine. Guessing you’re pooped from being fucked so hard and want a warm body next to you?” Blitzo rolled off the owl demon, settling on the bed next to him.

Stolas laughed softly. “You could say that.” He adjusted the blanket so they were both under it. He turned to his side and looked at Blitzo.

“. . . What?” the imp asked. The four eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

“Nothing. Just watching.”

“Well could you cut it out? You’re giving me the heebie jeebies.” Blitzo turned to his other side, leaving his back to Stolas. There were several long moments of quiet before the sheets rustled. A soft snuffle told Blitzo that the owl was falling asleep, and once the breathing turned deep and rhythmic, the imp sat up carefully and glanced over.

He was right; Stolas was passed out, his chest rising and falling in turn with the small hoots that occasionally slipped out as he slept.

Blitzo gently pulled the blanket back and scooted to the edge of the bed. After checking over his shoulder that Stolas was still sleeping, he grabbed his clothes, brushed a stray feather off his shirt, and prepared to get dressed.

He didn’t even get his pants on before something distracted him.

Blitzo had seen the book when he first entered the room but ransacking the vanity had taken priority. But now that he was no longer robbing the place, the book was . . . more enticing.

Blitzo approached the lectern. The book was opened, revealing a spread of pages, and a clawed hand reached out to brush against the lettering. As his eyes scanned the faintly glowing ruins and symbols scrawled in the magical tome, Blitzo’s heart began pounding louder in his chest.

_This book allows access to the living world,_ the imp realized, his eyes wide. This could change everything.

What was the point in a boring old assassination business in Hell? They were a dime a dozen, and almost all were run by bigger and stronger demons.

But a hitman’s venture into the realm of the living? Now _that_ could bring his business into the front and center, set him apart from all the others.

There was only one problem—Blitzo had just dicked down the owner of said book, a demon who could no doubt know exactly who took it, where he lived, and could probably kill him in an instant.

Blitzo huffed, pondering his choices. It took him all of five seconds to decide he was indeed stealing the book. It was such an enticing opportunity, and he couldn’t just let it slip away.

Stolas shifted in bed behind him. Blitzo hissed out a curse and bolted toward his pile of clothes to grab his jacket and pull it on—good enough. Mostly naked, he closed the book and pulled it off the lectern.

_Oh, fuck,_ Blitzo thought, _it’s heavy._ Hefting the weighty tome, he fumbled toward the balcony. He couldn’t let this slow him down. Stolas was still sleeping, evident by his soft snores, but Blitzo couldn’t risk being caught stealing. Again.

After making a deal to get money, he _definitely_ couldn’t.

Grinning maniacally, Blitzo whispered gleefully to himself, “Got this book, got this fucking heavy book!”

If he could use this book to save his business, then dammit, he was gonna try no matter what.


	2. Worry

Stolas was woken up to his wife barging into the room.

She wasn’t happy.

After screaming at each other—mostly at Stolas—Stella tore out of their bedroom in a flurry of white feathers and expensive fabric that had been ruined by cake. Stolas stood there, his satin robe (thrown on haphazardly in order to maintain some sense of modesty in light of the coming argument) clinging loosely to his thin frame. He gripped at the lapels, fighting the urge to break something. He couldn’t be mad at Stella for being upset—he’d technically cheated on her, after all—but they had never truly loved each other, and he knew she, too, had various affairs behind the scenes.

Stolas sighed and turned around, heading toward the balcony to let some light in. He pulled the curtains open, preparing to clean up, when he stopped.

His eyes turned to the Grimoire—

It was gone.

Stolas stared at the spot the book had been, remembering very clearly that he’d set it on the lectern prior to the party. There was only one reason it was gone, and he knew the culprit had been the one who’d just fucked him silly a half hour ago.

_So that little imp stole my Grimoire?_ Stolas mused. He should be angry. He should track that lout down and kill him for taking his property.

But Stolas wasn’t mad; he wasn’t even surprised. He’d known asking Blitzo to stay—when he’d just caught him trying to rob him—hadn’t been a good idea. But for some reason, he’d wanted the imp to stay; he’d wanted another warm body in the bed.

He wasn’t even sure _why_ he wasn’t mad.

Was it because he was too tired to be mad? Too overwhelmed because of his wife’s anger? Or was it simply because the dick he’d gotten had been all he’d ever wanted, and he didn’t want to kill the imp who’d given him such a good time?

No, it wasn’t just the sex. There’d genuinely been something about Blitzo that had intrigued him. That was the whole reason Stolas had taken him to bed instead of punishing him.

Blitzo was gutsy. Stealing from the powerful demon he’d just tried to trick, gotten a rather generous deal from, and slept with? It took courage (a twisted variation) to do foolhardy things such as that.

Stolas hated to admit it, but his sole interaction with the imp left him yearning for more. He wasn’t used to anyone treating or talking to him like that—he was royalty, after all. And yet, Stolas had let that foul mouthed little demon get away with an attempted burglary and then talk to him like _that?_ And he’d been into it.

Stolas wasn’t sure what to make of his feelings. All he knew was Blitzo was interesting and he wanted to see him again, to feel the same way he had during their first encounter.

Stolas would ignore the Grimoire being taken for now. It wasn’t as powerful in another demon’s hands anyway, only certain rituals being available to anyone that wasn’t him. So, the prince instead began fulfilling his end of the bargain. 

* * *

“‘Expansion,’ Sir? What do you mean by that?”

Blitzo turned back around to face his employees. He was barely containing his excitement at his new plans for the business, and he’d called a meeting first thing in the morning the next day.

“I mean we’re no longer gonna be plain old assassins anymore! And I’ll tell ya why,” Blitzo began answering Moxxie’s question, a finger in the air. He pulled the book out from its hiding spot and dropped it onto the table, startling the two other imps with the hefty _THUD_ as it landed. Loona barely glanced up from her phone.

“Uh . . . a book?” Moxxie asked. Millie blinked wide eyes at it.

“Not just any book. This bad boy gives us access to the living world!”

“W-what? You’re serious?”

“Yes, I am, Moxxie! Which is why we’re gonna be the next big thing; we are going to carry out assassinations in the living world, and I’ve got just the marketing strategy!” Blitzo puffed out his chest proudly. He’d been up all night thinking of ways to make this work. “Demons are shitty people, right? A lot of them want revenge, and before, they had to settle for angrily jacking off or slamming shot after shot as they think about their pathetic fucking lives! But now, they can hire _us_ to go and kill whatever mortal piece of shit that made them mad!”

Millie and Moxxie shared a look.

“So, starting today, we’re rebranding this shit show!”

“Sir, if I may ask: where did you get this book?” Moxxie raised an eyebrow at his boss. “This seems like powerful magic, and it doesn’t really feel like something you’d just happen across. You didn’t make a deal—”

“Shut up, Moxxie, I didn’t sell my fucking soul for this bitch!” Blitzo shouted, slapping the cover of the book. “How I get my shit is _my_ business!”

“I’m not trying to be rude, Sir, I’m just—”

“Moxxie, we gotta trust Blitzo to make the right decisions,” Millie interjected, setting a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“R-right, I know, but I’m only expressing my worry that he may have gotten himself into a bad situation.”

Blitzo crossed his arms. “I appreciate the concern—I guess—but it’s fine! Everything is 100% fine.”

Moxxie’s face fell, but he refrained from questioning it again. Instead, he skeptically eyed the book from his seat.

“I have some fliers I made to advertise the new idea, so we’re gonna go hang these up next,” Blitzo continued, waving a copy of said flier in a hand. “With that said, meeting adjourned.” He flicked his tail in a cut off gesture and made his way to the door. Moxxie, Millie, and Loona followed him, the former two engaging in a quiet discussion between themselves. They all entered the ‘waiting room,’ expecting to go back to business as normal, but they stopped in surprise when they saw there was a short imp nervously standing near the front desk.

“Uh, hey there?” Blitzo said with the raise of an eyebrow. The strange imp noticed the group returning from their discussion and dipped his head in greeting.

“Hello, I’m looking for a Blitzo?” the imp began.

“I’m Blitzo. What about it?” Said imp put his hands on his hips, tail swinging behind him.

The other imp held up a large white envelope, which was clearly full if the way it was swollen was any indication.

“I was instructed by my Master, Prince Stolas, to give this to you.” The imp approached warily and held out the envelope.

“O-oh,” was all Blitzo managed to stutter out. He took the thick parcel and immediately noted how weighty it was.

_Holy fuck is this what I think it is?_

“Now that I have fulfilled my task, I bid you all good day,” the delivery imp said, and with a small bow, he scurried out of the room.

Blitzo’s face grew hot as he stood there awkwardly, the envelope clutched in his hands. He could feel the eyes of his employees on him— _examining_ him.

“What was that all about?” Moxxie finally broke the silence.

“Who’s Prince Stolas?” Millie asked with a flutter of eyelashes.

“What’d you get?” Loona barely seemed interested, but she still moved to peek over Blitzo’s shoulders. The lanky imp was quick to stuff the envelope into his jacket.

“N-nothing!” Blitzo shouted in a panic. He tried to keep his back to his workers as they shuffled around him.

“Sir, please tell me this isn’t what it looks like,” Moxxie pleaded, sounding worried.

Blitzo growled and remained hunched in on himself. “It ain’t shit, Moxxie! Don’t stick your nose into my affairs!”

“Sir!”

“Can’t anyone in this damn place just leave me alone?! Hang up those _fucking_ fliers around town, _now!”_

The two other imps blinked, stunned, at Blitzo’s furious outburst. Loona merely snorted, rolling her eyes, muttering something about a ‘fucking drama queen.’ She retreated to her desk, obviously leaving Millie and Moxxie to go hang up fliers.

“R-right away, Sir,” Moxxie murmured. Millie put an arm around his shoulders to escort him toward the door, snagging the fliers from Loona’s outstretched hand. The female imp glanced back at Blitzo before they left, her eyes searching.

Blitzo didn’t look at them as they left, nor did he say anything to Loona as he retreated to his office. He was agitated; what he did in his personal life was his business. Occasionally, he invaded Millie and Moxxie’s personal space, but at least he didn’t judge them for it!

Blitzo sat down at his desk and pulled out the envelope. It was stuffed completely full and closed with a purple seal. He slid a claw underneath the wax and the envelope burst open, exposing the stacks of clean, crisp bills inside. Blitzo’s mouth watered at the sight, but he was also wary.

Stolas had followed through on their deal. That must mean he hadn’t noticed Blitzo’s theft. Admittedly, it made him nervous; what happened when Stolas _did_ find out? Would that be his death?

Blitzo tried to push down the feelings of unease simmering in his stomach and instead focused on counting the money. Each bill was $100, and there were a lot. Blitzo flicked through them with practiced ease and was boggled at how much he’d gotten.

$50,000. He could have jumped for joy if not for the fact he’d basically just whored himself out for cash.

_And_ stolen a valuable item on his way out.

It was enough money to pay off his debts and make sure he stayed in business. Not to mention enough to advertise his new ideas. If Stolas could throw this much money at a pathetic imp he’d fucked, just how much _was_ the prince worth?

Blitzo shook his head; it didn’t matter. What mattered was he had the money, and Stolas didn’t know he had the book—for now. He could get to work making the most of it.

Blitzo was about to stash the money when he noticed another piece of paper in the envelope.

_Huh, what’s this?_ Blitzo asked himself. He must’ve missed it. He pulled out the piece of paper; it was folded in half, and from the feel of it, it was a fine stationary paper. He unfolded the note and read what was printed on it in neat, sweeping calligraphy:

_Dear Blitzo,_

_I had so much fun last night. I very much think we should do it again; don’t you think?_

_As promised, the money I said I’d give you. Use it for whatever your little heart desires._

_~Stolas_ _❦_

Blitzo nearly gagged reading it, especially when he got to the little heart after Stolas’ name. Did he really think Blitzo would do that again?! It had been a desperate action the first time in order to escape with his life. It wasn’t a fucking outing that he was looking forward to again. The sex may have been surprisingly good, with the way Stolas responded so well, so . . . _begging_ and—

Blitzo’s face burned red. He shook his head roughly to dispel the unwanted(?) thoughts and folded the note back up. He tucked it into his desk, telling himself he wasn’t saving it, and stood, preparing to go make payments on his debts.

* * *

The first call was a week later.

Blitzo was sitting at his desk, planning their next mission (business had started picking up only two days after the change had gone through, he was happy to announce), when Loona shouted his name from the other room.

“Blitzo! Some dude is on the phone! Says he wants to talk to you!”

Blitzo jerked upright. Typically, anyone who needed to talk to him just called his hellphone directly.

“Got it!” Blitzo yelled back, trying to not sound as nervous as he really was. He picked up his phone’s extension and put it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Blitzo! How is everything?” came Stolas’ voice purring over the receiver.

“G-Great, perfect!” Blitzo forced.

“Oh, splendid! I assume the money was enough?”

“Yup! Totally, thanks!” Blitzo was trying his hardest to make this conversation as short as possible. Never mind he was actually sweating bullets.

_Don’t say anything about the book don’t say anything about the book don’t say anything about the book_

“Of course, Blitzy, we had a deal, after all.”

“Cool, great, well, it’s not really a good time, so—”

“Your personal number, may I have it?”

Blitzo froze. Stolas wanted his hellphone number. Fuck, he didn’t want the owl demon to have it.

“You know, we’re not really close enough to—”

“Close enough? Oh, but Blitzy, just last week you _devoured_ me in my own bed; you wouldn’t call that close~?” Stolas’ voice took on a deeper purr.

_God fucking dammit._

“You wouldn’t give your number to a prostitute,” Blitzo deadpanned. Stolas laughed, obviously taking it as a joke.

“You’re funny, Blitzy! Come on, I enjoyed our _evening of passion_ despite the start. Give me your number, pleeeeease?”

“Fucking—fine!” Blitzo recited his number for the prince on the other side of the line and died a little more in the inside.

“And Blitzy, one more thing?” Stolas continued.

“What?” Blitzo grumped.

“Do be careful with that book, it is quite important to me!”

Blitzo choked on his own spit and coughed, doubling over in his chair. Stolas laughed.

“Bye-bye for now, my little imp.”

And with that, Stolas hung up the phone, leaving the flustered imp to catch his breath.


	3. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do so much research on their Voxstagrams to try and form any sort of timeline, ugh! If you haven't already, I suggest going to their Instas because they're too cute, and also for more context behind what I'm writing about. And you would not believe how long it is until Stolas' full moon deal is; I honestly thought I'd get there this chapter but nope! Anyway, enjoy!

Stolas quickly found calling Blitzo and flirting with him to make him flustered was one of his favorite activities. The imp always reacted so well to his advancements; it was hardly his fault. For this reason (and maybe a few others), he made sure to call him several times a week.

Another interesting development with Blitzo was that Stolas had begun to find him in his palace. More than once, the prince would be going about his day and see Blitzo and maybe even his little workers running about. One afternoon, they’d even made themselves at home and gone swimming in the pool out back. Stolas had taken a picture, of course, and uploaded it to his Voxtagram in response to Blitzo’s own post. Stolas wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d spent a lot more time than necessary admiring the lanky imp from afar. He was so cute when he was having fun—or anytime, really, and the fact that Blitzo was ending up more and more involved (even if he was just sneaking into the palace to have his own fun) in Stolas’ world made the prince exceedingly happy. He wished the imp would actively visit him when he came because for the most part, Blitzo didn’t even talk to him. While this in itself was somewhat of a disappointment, Stolas was just glad that Blitzo was comfortable enough to at least come around.

The only problem, however, was his wife. If Stella saw Blitzo or his little workers running amuck, she’d have a conniption. After the first time Stolas noticed the imp slinking about at his palace, he’d called him later that day and spoken to him about avoiding Stella. So far, it seemed as though Blitzo had listened to the advice, for his wife had said nothing. The servant imps they employed had also been okayed to Blitzo and his gang’s presence, so there truly was little stopping Stolas’ little lover.

Which meant it fit right into the expected when Blitzo suddenly appeared one night as Stolas was sitting on the bathroom counter in front of the mirror. The prince’s eyes lit up as he just barely caught sight of the imp in the reflection. 

“Blitzy~! You should have told me you were stopping by!” Stolas said as he walked out from the bathroom into the bedroom. Blitzo jumped, startled, peeking up from where he was concealed behind the bed.

“I’m not—how did you know I was here? I was being quiet!” Blitzo snapped. “And why are you naked?!” He averted his eyes and stood up, a hint of a blush visible on the white side of his face.

“Well, my sneaky little imp, I saw you out of the corner of my eye.” Stolas sashayed closer to him, long tail feathers sweeping the ground. “As for why I’m nude—do I need a reason?” He let out a laugh. “In all seriousness, I was just about to begin preening, and it _is_ an activity that’s easier without restrictions.”

Stolas sat on the bed and leaned his upper body toward Blitzo. The imp glanced over to an eyeful of chest plumage and flushed harder, looking away again.

“Oh, now, Blitzy, if you want to look, you can,” Stolas purred.

“Fucking stop,” Blitzo growled. He shoved himself away from the bed and made to go toward the door.

“Wait, Blitzo!” Stolas threw out a hand, brushing the imp’s arm. Blitzo actually stopped, to both their surprise. “You never spend any time with me when you’re here. Why don’t we relax together?”

“So you can just make sex jokes all night?” The imp curled his upper lip in a snarl. “I’m not in the mood to fuck, anyway.”

Stolas shook his head, a small smile on his face. “I won’t, I promise. And besides, I had a long day of boring meetings; I’m not looking to have sex. I was just going to preen and go to bed.” He cocked his head. “Why are you here, anyway?”

Blitzo crossed his arms with a grumble. “I forgot my gloves here earlier.”

“Ah, well then, I can help find them, if you’d like? And maybe . . . you could stay and talk with me for a while?” Stolas asked, hopeful.

Blitzo glanced over, eyeing the prince up and down. He didn’t say anything for a long moment before finally sighing.

“Fine! I’ll fucking stay. But I don’t wanna hear any lewd shit, got it?” Blitzo snapped. His tail lashed angrily behind him.

“Of course, Blitzy.” Stolas let out a trill of happiness and tilted his head toward the bathroom. “Would you like to learn how to preen?”

“Why?”

“Why ever not?”

Blitzo blinked, leveling the prince with a perplexed expression.

“Because you want to fuck me, like, all the time. Why would you want to do anything else with me?” Blitzo asked.

“Because I enjoy your company? I know I may be a bit . . . overboard, sometimes, with my flirting, but I’d like to get to know you better, Blitzy,” Stolas responded. “Is that so wrong?”

Blitzo didn’t say anything. His expression was unreadable.

“I’ll go grab the preening oil,” Stolas said as he stood up. He fetched the bottle from the bathroom and came back to find Blitzo now sitting on the bed. “Would you like to help preen me, Blitzy~?”

Blitzo tensed, rubbing an arm. “I guess . . .”

“Don’t be so nervous; it’s easy. Here, I’ll show you.”

Stolas took a seat next to the imp, a small shiver running through his body. His feathers fluffed up, earning a soft snicker from Blitzo, which Stolas smiled at. He popped the cap on the bottle, putting a dollop of oil into his hands. He rubbed his palms together and then began gently running his fingers through the shorter feathers on his thigh.

“You just . . . like straighten them out?” Blitzo asked slowly.

“Sort of, yes. You just want to get each feather coated, from the base to the tip,” Stolas explained. “Although these smaller feathers aren’t as showy, they’re still important to preen to keep them healthy.”

“Okay. I’m pretty sure I can do that.” Blitzo took some of the oil and put his hands on Stolas’ other leg. When the prince trilled lightly, Blitzo glanced up at his face, eyes narrowed. “You’re not lying when you say this isn’t sexual?”

“It’s not sexual, Blitzy, I promise,” Stolas laughed. “Birds often preen each other, whether they’re friends or family.”

“Hmph. Just making sure. Don’t make this weird!” Blitzo retorted, even as he continued to pick idly at Stolas’ thigh, making his way up to his hips (though his face was burning red). “And I’m not doing your bird dick area.” 

Stolas simply laughed again and returned to preening himself. He gently attended to his so-called ‘bird dick area’ without being vulgar about it and was working up his stomach when Blitzo slapped his hands away.

“Stop—you’re ruining my damn process,” Blitzo snapped. “If I’m gonna do this, I’m doing it all my way.”

Stolas was shocked into silence momentarily, his face heating up. Both sets of eyes blinked, stunned, but he quickly settled back down as Blitzo’s hands continued grooming up to his chest.

“Very well, Blitzy,” Stolas replied. He tried to hide how satisfied he was, but he could tell the imp was embarrassed already.

“Whatever.”

Stolas found himself happily humming as Blitzo preened. The imp was being gentle—so unlike their time in bed. His hands were big but soft in practice as they trailed through the feathers on the sides of Stolas’ head. Blitzo adjusted his position to do the prince’s back.

“You’re very good at this, my little imp,” Stolas praised casually.

“Um. Thanks,” Blitzo said blandly. It was obvious he had no idea how to respond. Stolas exhaled softly in amusement. He allowed for a brief moment of silence before continuing.

“Do you like coming to my palace?”

Blitzo shrugged.

“You’re often here, scurrying around, yet you seldom say hi to me.”

No response.

“Blitzy?”

“. . . It’s whatever,” the imp finally said. “I just like invading others’ spaces, I guess. I dunno.”

“Like your employees’?”

“Sometimes.” Blitzo’s hands faltered where they combed through Stolas’ tail feathers. “Why do you fucking care?”

“As I said earlier, I wish to know more about you, Blitzy.”

“Mm.” Blitzo fell silent. Stolas didn’t want to drive him away, so he acquiesced.

_He’s so mysterious_ , Stolas thought, eyes half lidded through the preening. _I wish he’d let me in._

They remained like that for a while, Blitzo tending to Stolas’ preening, no words being spoken.

“Okay, done,” Blitzo said. He sat back from his position behind Stolas. The prince stretched, feathers ruffling, and got to his feet. He swiped his robe from the chaise and pulled it on, finally covering himself.

“Oh, Blitzy, you did such a wonderful job,” Stolas purred as he admired himself in the mirror. “I feel so much better, and I look _so_ fluffy~” He took his phone out, preparing for a selfie. Blitzo bolted before the camera went off, but Stolas was immensely pleased when the end of the imp’s tail was caught in the photo.

“In a hurry, my little imp?” Stolas asked as Blitzo frowned at him from the other side of the room.

“I found my glove,” was all Blitzo said, indicating to a single glove he now wore, “so I’m gonna leave now.”

“Oh?” Stolas made no move to correct Blitzo on the premise of the second glove. “Well, thank you for the preen. It was lovely.” He gave the imp a small wave. “See you soon?”

Blitzo just grunted as he exited. Stolas smiled; this was the best he’d felt in weeks. He looked at his phone and the picture he’d taken. He refrained from commenting on how cute Blitzo’s tail was and instead added a small caption about his preen.

Not even twenty minutes later, as Stolas was about to go to bed, a notification popped up. He checked his phone, knowing it was Blitzo, and laughed. Five minutes later, he had another date.

* * *

The next night, they watched Spirit, Blitzo’s favorite movie. The imp showed up in a slightly too big sweater instead of his usual work clothes, and Stolas barely stopped himself from telling Blitzo he was cute more than once. But that aside, Stolas was content to cuddle up to the imp (carefully, mind you) and hold him even when he began crying over a sad scene. They didn’t talk much that night, nor did they do anything else, but Stolas could tell Blitzo was happy just watching the movie and eating popcorn.

Stolas had to refrain from kissing the imp before he left for the night; that had been the biggest challenge.

A week later, Stolas tried to surprise the imp with a romantic evening (maybe he’d been naked in the bath. Whatever). Blitzo had said he was free that night. He arrived at his apartment drunk.

While disappointed, Stolas had tucked him in and left water and aspirin on the bedside table. Blitzo had babbled incoherently throughout the incident, mostly random specks of information about horses. Stolas had morosely went home after that.

Unfortunately, the little imp then did what he did best, and a few days later, found the pair of sexy underwear _( . . . panties_ ) Stolas had accidentally left behind in his haste to tend to a woozy Blitzo. He posted the picture on Voxtagram—something little shits would do, of course— while waiting for Stolas to let him in.

They had a few more dates. Blitzo refused to call them that, insisting they were just hanging out. Stolas sent him a Spirit hoodie; Blitzo sent him a care package when he was sick.

The day after Stolas’ mild case of bird flu passed, he waltzed into the I.M.P office. Loona glanced up from her phone, an eyebrow cocked.

“Yeah?” she asked. She noticed he was holding a cardboard tray filled with drinks. “You brought coffee.” It was a deadpan statement.

“Coffee?!” Blitzo’s head immediately appeared from the doorway to his office. Upon seeing Stolas, his demeanor changed, calming slightly. “Oh, uh, Stolas, why are you here?”

“Hello, Blitzy! I just wanted to stop by and make sure you knew how much I appreciated you sending me a care package while I was sick,” Stolas said. He held out the drink tray, presenting it to the room. “So, I brought you that iced coffee you love so much.”

“Fuck yeah!” Blitzo reached forward and snagged a cup. He immediately began sucking it down like he’d never drank anything in his life.

“Go ahead, you too,” Stolas urged to Loona and the two other imps who had just entered from the other room to see what was going on.

“Oh, thank you, Your Highness,” Moxxie said somewhat nervously as he grabbed one for him and one for Millie.

“Awfully kind ‘a ya, Prince!” Millie beamed.

Loona grabbed hers, leaning over the desk, and promptly sat back again, paws right back up on the table.

“Thanks,” she said with a shrug and a sip. She turned her attention back to her phone.

“You’re all more than welcome, of course,” Stolas replied. He focused his attention back on Blitzo—not that it had really left.

Blitzo noticed the staring and narrowed his eyes.

“What?” the imp snapped.

“Nothing~” Stolas said with a smirk. He pulled out his phone. “Selfie?”

“Work is for business only.” Blitzo gave him the finger as he took a picture. Moxxie, eyes wide, looked at his boss.

“You should be more respectful,” the shorter imp chided.

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Stolas laughed with a wave of a hand. “He doesn’t really mean it—isn’t that right, Blitzy?”

Blitzo growled as Stolas ran a finger down his snout. The prince leaned down.

“You should come over for another _reward,_ later,” Stolas whispered into Blitzo’s ear. A claw traced along his back spines, sending a microscopic shiver down the imp’s frame.

“H-hah, right,” Blitzo laughed nervously, face flushing. “Look, we have work to do.” He forced his composure back and straightened up so Stolas had no choice but to give him space.

Moxxie, having no understanding of what had just happened, regarded the two of them with confusion. He tilted his head, preparing to say something, when Millie took his hand and led him away, giggling.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t interrupt your very important work any longer,” Stolas said, still smiling. He turned, purposely brushing Blitzo with his feathery tail, and headed toward the door. “See you, Blitzy!”

* * *

Blitzo hated the fact it hadn’t taken very much more prodding from Stolas to get him to come over. The prince had been adamant that Blitzo deserved ‘another reward’ for being ‘so incredibly thoughtful’ when he’d sent that care package.

Blitzo had tried to say that Stolas helping him first that drunken night had been the only reason he’d felt obligated to return the gesture. The truth was, Blitzo wasn’t sure why he’d cared enough to send it. He supposed Stolas wasn’t . . . _that_ bad. Most the time. The imp still didn’t love the lewd calls in the middle of the workday, but he didn’t _mind_ their movie nights or time spent on the balcony watching the stars.

They weren’t dates; they were just hang outs. Blitzo knew he was just a side piece. Maybe that’s why he said yes so fast. After all, he and Stolas hadn’t actually fucked since that first time. Which, Blitzo admitted, was strange considering their “relationship.” And why was Stolas always complimenting him and wanting to know more about him? Who cared about the guy you were fucking’s birthday??

_Fucking weirdo,_ Blitzo thought as he pushed the thoughts out of his head. He didn’t want to spend time thinking about things he didn’t understand. The only thing he did want to think about right then was getting his dick wet.

Because of course, while Blitzo had been lying in bed just minutes earlier, scrolling mindlessly through Voxtagram, determined to not take Stolas’ offers of a ‘reward,’ he’d gotten a picture message from the prince.

It had been foolish to open it.

Because once he had, Blitzo’s eyes went wide and he’d choked on his coffee. Blood had rushed to his cock, and he’d almost immediately responded _‘ok comen over.’_

Stolas’ cheeky kiss emoji in reply hadn’t gone unnoticed, earning a grumble from the now half hard Blitzo. But how could he be mad when his brain wasn’t on full power? It wasn’t his fault he’d been sent that picture!

Especially when said picture was of Stolas sitting on his bed wearing only a crop top. The bottom edge of the shirt was held in his beak, lifting the garment to expose his chest fluff. His legs were spread, one dark hand down, holding his obviously wet folds open.

Yeah, okay, so maybe Blitzo found the bird attractive—big deal! He was only, well . . . demon. And he wasn’t strong enough to turn down a good fuck.

_I’ll open a portal for you, Blitzy, so you don’t have to walk around town with that raging erection! ;)_ Stolas’ next message read.

_Fucking bastard,_ Blitzo cursed. The aforementioned portal opened into his room, and he went through without a second thought. He emerged to see Stolas laying nude on the bed.

“Well, hello there, Blitzy~” the owl demon purred. He sat up, purposely spreading his legs. “Come to get your reward?”

“Fucking tease,” Blitzo growled as he stalked toward the bed. The front of his pants was tented, his hard on begging to be let out.

“But you love it, no?” Stolas took Blitzo’s hips in his hands when he reached the edge of the bed. He gave them a squeeze and then suddenly pulled the imp forward, switching their positions. Blitzo, now on his back and supported by his elbows, looked up at Stolas with a glare.

“What’re you—”

“Shhhh, I’ve been thinking about this for so _long,_ Blitzy; I want to _taste_ you.” Stolas cupped the imp’s erection through his pants.

Blitzo’s eyes widened. “If you think I’m about to let you and your freaky ass mouth suck me off, then you’re god damn crazy!” He lifted a leg and attempted to shove the prince away.

“Ah, ah, ah! Trust me, it’ll feel good. I’m . . . _very good_ with my mouth.” Stolas winked at the imp.

“If you bite my fucking dick-!”

Stolas shushed him once again, rubbing his hands along his hip bones and up under his shirt, exposing the red-and-white abdomen.

“I will do no such thing, I promise. Now, let me reward you for being such a good boy~”

Blitzo’s next words stuck in his throat as Stolas undid his belt and pulled his pants down. His erection sprang free, nearly hitting the owl in the face. Fuck, he was so hard thinking about Stolas sucking him off despite the fears he possessed.

When the tip of his dick vanished into Stolas’ mouth, Blitzo’s toes curled in his boots.

When the _rest_ his dick was swallowed until the tip of Stolas’ beak touched his skin, Blitzo’s back arched off the bed.

_Fucking Hell—_

It had been a long time since Blitzo had been given a blowjob. He’d forgotten how intense they could be.

Stolas came partway back up and used his tongue to circle the triangular head. Blitzo’s cock twitched in the wet heat, and he had to stifle a groan. Stolas’ hands perched at the base of his shaft, gently petting the warm skin there as he took the imp all the way in again. Blitzo couldn’t help the sharp exhale when the prince sucked suddenly.

Stolas opened one red eye and looked right at Blitzo. The imp was blushing, his gaze focused on the demon currently swallowing him down. Stolas seemed smug despite the cock in his mouth, and Blitzo almost wanted to punch him for being such a bastard. Almost.

Instead, Blitzo decided to take the reins. He threaded one large hand through Stolas’ hair and applied pressure, pushing the other demon to take his whole cock. Stolas let out a little moan around the beast in his mouth and seemed to fully accept being navigated.

Blitzo sat up so he could use both hands. He started slow, allowing Stolas to adapt to the speed and feeling. Soon after, the imp was gasping in pleasure as he fucked Stolas’ mouth none too gently. The prince’s hands were on Blitzo’s thighs, gripping there with desperation.

Blitzo approached his climax rapidly. He was tempted to just cum down Stolas’ throat, but the way the prince was taking his facefucking was so hot that he decided to switch tactics to, ironically, reward his ability.

Stolas gasped and coughed as Blitzo suddenly pulled his head off his cock.

“Good boy,” the imp praised, a grin on his face, “but you’re too fucking hot to not finish in.”

Stolas blinked stray tears out of his eyes as he caught his breath.

“On the bed, ass up,” Blitzo ordered as he got to his feet and began stripping. Stolas was quick to follow the instructions, moving from the floor to the bed. He stretched out, snagging a pillow and holding it to his chest for support. His tail feathers swept to the side, exposing his glistening entrance.

Blitzo stepped onto the bed again and positioned himself against Stolas’ ass. He was nowhere near tall enough to get close to his neck, so he settled for gripping the owl’s hips and rubbing his chin along his slender back with a predatory growl (not unlike a cat, some would say).

“Mm, Blitzy,” Stolas moaned, “I want you to fuck me like an animal~”

“You’re so fucking hungry for cock, it’s insane,” Blitzo muttered, though his excitement was obvious by the way his dick twitched. Stolas whimpered in response, pushing his hips back into the hardness pressed against his ass.

Blitzo didn’t bother with lube just like before. His cock was wet and Stolas was more than soaked enough to accommodate. He slid in easily, shivering at the velvety walls. He wasted no time in beginning to pound in and out of the owl’s cloaca, his claws nearly piercing skin and his breath hot against Stolas’ back.

Blitzo was not a gentle lover. He was dominant by nature and loved to boss others around. He fucked like a jackhammer, showing no hesitation as his hips slapped against Stolas’ ass. The owl was crying out loudly under him, his own fingers tearing at the pillow clutched in his grasp. If Stolas’ face wasn’t pushed into the feathery item, Blitzo was fairly sure the whole castle would be at the door wondering if their prince was being murdered.

Blitzo came intensely into Stolas, already having been close from the blowjob earlier. He bit at the soft feathers along the prince’s spine, not able to get a good grasp on any flesh. The sensation of being filled caused Stolas to reach his climax a moment later, his whole body tightening around Blitzo’s cock and milking him for all he was worth. The imp felt the other’s tail twitch underneath his belly as he came.

With a rough exhale, Blitzo slipped out of his lover and flopped onto the bed. Stolas’ hips fell a second later, his body trembling. Neither of them said anything for a long while as they both caught their breaths.

“Did you . . . like your reward, Blitzy?” Stolas asked, chest still rising and falling quickly.

Blitzo put his hands behind his head and glanced over.

“It was alright,” the imp responded with a slight shrug. Stolas smirked, gazing at Blitzo with half lidded eyes. “Are you hungry?”

“Would you like me to get some food prepared?” Stolas asked.

“That’d be pretty damn cool, yeah.”

“I can do that.”

A beat of silence.

“Will you stay tonight?”


	4. Derailed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an in-between chapter before we get really saucy again *wink*

Blitzo rolled over to avoid looking at the other demon, his shoulders tensed.

“I’m staying to eat, and that’s fucking it,” Blitzo grumbled. His tail twitched irritably under the blankets.

“. . . If that’s all you desire,” Stolas eventually said, his tone deflated.

_Needy asshole,_ Blitzo thought, annoyed, before rolling over again. Stolas met his gaze, blinking slowly.

“Maybe a little longer than that— _maybe,”_ Blitzo relented as he sat up on his hands. “But right now, I’m starved.”

Stolas’ mood lightened immediately at the words, and he nodded before moving to get out of bed to put his robe on. Once he was decent, the prince pressed a button on the wall. Not even ten seconds later, there was a knock on the double doors.

“Come in,” Stolas said. A short servant imp peeked his head in.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” the imp inquired.

“I’d like dinner for me and my guest.”

“Your favorite, Sir?”

“If you would. Thank you, Tamor.”

The imp bowed his head in acknowledgement and exited the room.

“So what’s for din-din?” Blitzo asked.

“You’ll see,” Stolas replied with a smile. Blitzo rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Fine. Be mysterious. Fucking bird.” The imp swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He pulled his boxers and pants on, then strolled to the bookshelf along the wall.

Stolas watched him casually, his lithe form slung across the bed.

Blitzo began exploring the room some more. He’d been in here more than once (skulking around, of course) when Stolas was out, but he’d never gotten farther than surface level.

“Looking for something, Blitzy?” Stolas asked as he observed the imp’s behavior. His tail flicked lightly against the bed sheets.

“Not really. Just bored,” Blitzo replied. He spotted a dark chest under the bed and immediately scurried toward it. He clawed it out from its hiding spot and noted it was locked.

“What’s in here?” Blitzo asked. He spared a glance at Stolas and was taken off guard by the blush creeping across the prince’s cheeks. “Ooh, something naughty?” A mischievous grin split Blitzo’s face, and he used a pointed finger to pick the lock. Embarrassed at how easy it was for the imp to open the chest, Stolas sputtered.

Blitzo peered inside the chest and was greeted with the sight of a handful of very _interesting_ looking sex toys. He immediately cackled, horny ideas forming in his brain.

“I told you I have to pass the time somehow,” Stolas pouted from the bed. His face was bright red as he picked at the blanket with his fingers.

“You’ve got some real fucking kinky shit going on in here, Stolas,” Blitzo responded with a snicker. There was a pair of silk handcuffs, a small yet heavy paddle, and four different dildos; a red, normal shaped one (wait a second, it reminded him a lot of his . . . own dick— _wow_ ), one with bumps covering the length, one that was very thick and resembled a . . . _tentacle_ —holy _fuck_ —and a smoother, smaller one that was strangely out of place amongst the other menagerie of sex toys.

“W-well, toys can help me imagine you’re here fucking me silly, Blitzy~”

“Hmm, is this-?” Ignoring the bird, Blitzo grabbed the smooth dildo and examined it, dragging a finger down the side. It startled him slightly when it vibrated, but that had been what he’d presumed it was since it was so different from the other kinky ones.

“The vibrator? Oh, yes, I quite like that one; it even comes with a little remote,” Stolas said casually, his embarrassment apparently gone.

_A remote?_ Oh, Blitzo was getting more and more interested. His dirty mind was getting the better of him. He sorted through the chest and found the remote at the bottom. He tested the button and was perversely delighted when the vibrator responded perfectly. Wow, that top setting was something else. He briefly wondered if Stolas ever put it to the highest level and came off that alone, squirming and—

“Looks like you’re getting excited again, Blitzy,” Stolas laughed. Blitzo flushed, shifting to stifle his growing erection.

“It’s nothing to do with you, if that’s what you’re thinking!” Blitzo shouted, embarrassed. Okay, so he was full of shit.

“Mm, right.” Stolas leveled him with lustful half lidded eyes, a claw swirling in his chest plumage. A smug smile was plastered on his face as the hand worked farther down. Blitzo soon found himself watching as Stolas touched himself, his robe open and legs spread.

“You make me so wet, Blitzy,” the prince moaned, thrusting three fingers in and out of his cloaca. “Everything about you turns me on.”

“Yeah?” Blitzo couldn’t find it in him to say much as he breathlessly stared. His erection throbbed in his pants, desperate for release.

“You gonna fuck me again? Mount me and put that red cock in me?”

“Y-you want that?” Blitzo ground his crotch against his palm. Stolas’ talking was driving him crazy.

“Ooh, more than anything! Come and _fuck_ me, Blitzy!”

That was all it took for Blitzo to finally break his lustful spell. He dropped his pants with record speed and basically pounced on top the other demon. Stolas leaned down and kissed him hard, moaning loudly into his mouth. Blitzo shoved his cock exactly where he wanted it and began pounding. Their second round was pure lust, hands grabbing and clawing and scratching. Blitzo didn’t stop until Stolas was shivering from overstimulation, talons digging into his shoulders and long legs holding him in a death grip. When the imp finally came, it hit him like a truck, and he shuddered and gasped into his lover’s chest.

They both collapsed, drained in more than one way, and laid there in a tangled heap of gangly limbs and sweaty skin. Blitzo’s head was swimming hazily; his second high had been so good that he didn’t even want to take the effort to roll off Stolas. He just wanted to lay there in the lilac and dust and drift away with the gentle hands resting on his back.

The knock at the door snapped Blitzo out of his orgasmic stupor. He scrambled off Stolas, whom he was basically motor boating.

“Dinner, Your Majesty!” the voice on the other side of the door called.

“One moment!” Stolas yelled back. He made himself at least somewhat decent, tying his robe closed and smoothing his hair, and then allowed the servant in. The short imp entered pushing a dinner cart. The smell of the food made Blitzo’s mouth water and his stomach growl.

The servant imp opened each cloche, presenting their dinners, and then popped the top off the wine bottle and poured two glasses. With a bow, he then exited the room.

“Eat up, Blitzy,” Stolas said with a smile. He summoned a lap table for them both as he laid down on the bed.

“Why’d you act all fucking secretive if it’s just steak?” Blitzo asked. He’d tugged his boxers back on in their interim. He settled on the bed and picked up his fork.

“I never pretended it was some big secret; I merely didn’t tell you.” Stolas’ voice held a tone of amusement.

Blitzo rolled his eyes. “Right.” The food was too enticing to argue over any longer; the steak was juicy with blood, and the potatoes and corn were glistening with butter. Perfect food for after a fuck.

They were both quiet as they ate, too absorbed in how hungry they were to interrupt with talking. Blitzo’s mind wandered. He found himself staring at the opposite wall where the ivory vanity sat. That thought led to what Stolas said about his wife, and that finally led him to wonder, _where_ was _Stolas’ wife?_ He’d mentioned they shared the room, and that she’d been upset they’d slept together. Stolas had also told Blitzo to avoid her around the palace, but the imp had never encountered her in their apparent “shared chambers.”

“Doesn’t your wife sleep in here with you?” Blitzo asked. He rarely answered Stolas’ questions, but the prince typically answered his.

Stolas hesitated, his shoulders tensing. He chased a bite of food around his plate for a moment before answering.

“Well, as you know, Stella doesn’t approve of you. She hasn’t really slept in here for a few weeks,” the prince responded slowly.

“. . . And you’re okay with that?”

Stolas glanced up at the imp, surprised. “I didn’t know you cared about my relationship with my wife.”

“I fucking don’t, but, you know—”

Stolas scoffed, amused. “No need to explain, it’s quite alright. I’m . . . glad you’re asking questions.” The bird’s face turned a light pink. “The truth is, Stella and mine’s wedding was arranged. We’ve never truly been in love. I care about her, of course I do, just . . . not romantically. But she’s too concerned with appearances to understand you and me.”

_You and me._ The words echoed in Blitzo’s head.

“But you have a kid.”

“Yes, and I love Octavia more than life itself. She is my everything, no matter who I’m with.” Stolas smiled at the mention of his daughter.

Blitzo nodded slowly. He hadn’t interacted with Octavia much; he’d mostly just caught glances of her as he scurried around the palace.

“Is there a reason you bring this up?” Stolas asked.

“Just popped in my head,” Blitzo replied with a shrug, swirling his glass of wine.

“Hmm.”

They finished their meal without another word. When they were both done, Stolas called a servant back up to take their dishes. Blitzo gathered up the rest of his clothes as Stolas washed up in the bathroom.

“Leaving?” the prince asked upon seeing him fully dressed.

“Ye,” Blitzo said tersely, hands in his pockets.

Stolas smiled sadly but nodded and summoned a portal.

“Here you go, Blitzy,” Stolas said.

“Right. Thanks,” Blitzo replied. He stopped, standing at the edge of the portal, and turned to the prince. “You know, tonight wasn’t bad, like, sex-wise.” He tried to ignore Stolas’ laugh. “But I also wanna say it’d be pretty hot if you . . . wore that vibrator when you see me cuz I stole the remote.” The last part of the sentence rushed out in a flurry of words because he _was_ embarrassed by them, but the idea of Stolas walking around with a sex toy ready to go off at the imp’s whim was too tantalizing to pass up.

“O-oh?” Stolas asked, taken off guard. “So naughty, Blitzy!”

“aNYWAY, GOING NOW!” Blitzo shouted. He dove through the portal and into his living room, where Loona was splayed on the couch eating chips.

“Oh. I was wondering why you were so quiet,” the hellhound said between crunchy mouthfuls. She audibly sniffed the air, and her nose wrinkled. “You smell fucking disgusting—go take a shower.”

* * *

“Ugh, Dad, you’re so embarrassing,” Octavia muttered, one hand over her face. She’d seen what he was wearing (a red shirt with palm leaf print) and had immediately paled. “You’re really going out like that?”

Stolas grinned and said, “I never get to wear this. Besides, I don’t want to be fancy all the time, Via.”

Octavia groaned and shook her head, wondering why her dad was such a dork sometimes.

“Let’s get going, shall we?” Stolas waved his hand, beckoning his daughter to follow.

“. . . Right . . .”

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Stolas and Octavia strolled into Stylish Occult, the latter trying to pretend that her dad wasn’t totally out of place. She headed right toward her favorite section—the taxidermy—but paused when a tall and familiar figure caught her eye. Octavia was about to say hi when she heard her dad inhale sharply.

“Uh,” Blitzo started, his eyes wide. Stolas stared back, face red. Octavia wanted to facepalm; they’d been screwing for how long now but acted like blushing schoolgirls when they saw each other in public?

Oh, yes, Octavia knew all about her dad’s . . . extracurricular activities. She wasn’t dumb nor blind; she knew both her parents had affairs. She’d accepted long ago that they didn’t love one another but stayed together out of duty. Her mother often made off handed comments about what a _whore_ her father could be—not her words, but ones she sometimes thought about, despite their harshness—and seeing Blitzo running around the palace just cemented in her mind that he was her dad’s latest fuck buddy.

Octavia snapped a picture for Voxtagram of the scene before her. It was only after that that Stolas reacted.

“Blitzy, what a pleasant surprise! I didn’t expect to see you here,” the prince said, though he was still lightly blushing.

“Yeah, well, I’m here,” Blitzo responded. He arched a brow at Stolas. “Can we get back to our photo shoot here?”

“Actually,” Loona interjected, “Octavia can help me instead.”

Blitzo and Stolas exchanged glances.

“Via, you know Blitzo’s daughter?” Stolas asked. He tilted his head in question.

“Yeah, duh. She’s been to the palace,” Octavia said.

“But only with me when I’m not . . . with Stolas,” Blitzo ended in a mumble, not meeting Octavia’s gaze. She rolled her eyes, hands on her hips.

“You’re so fucking oblivious,” Loona said, “I snuck away every time to raid a fridge. That’s how I met Tavi.”

“We have a lot in common, so we decided to start hanging out,” Octavia further explained. She and Loona smiled at one another.

Stolas was apparently pleased by this, if the way he clasped his hands together and smiled was any indication.

“Simply wonderful! I’m so glad our children are friends!” the prince beamed. He glanced down at Octavia. “If you’d like to spend time with Loona, that’s fine by me.”

“Let’s go make people annoyed in the dressing rooms at Hell’s Phoenix,” Loona said with a devilish grin. Octavia smirked and nodded.

“Totally,” the younger owl agreed, and with that, the two women hurried off before anyone could object. That left Blitzo and Stolas standing awkwardly in Stylish Occult, the former being miffed at his daughter’s abrupt getaway.

Stolas turned his attention to the imp and grinned. “Well, looks like it’s just you and me, Blitzy~”

Blitzo sighed, slumping his shoulders. “Great.”

“Oh, don’t be like that! Come on, I’ll buy you a coffee, and then we can do some shopping, if you’d like?”

Blitzo reluctantly agreed with a grumble. He followed the bird, trying to ignore his pounding heart.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Blitzo had to admit seeing Stolas in public wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it would be. He’d honestly thought the typically horny prince would jump his bones and sweep him away to fuck in the bathroom or something, but instead of anything like that, they were sitting at a casual little diner in the mall.

Blitzo took a sip of his iced coffee and set his menu down, taking the time Stolas was distracted to inspect him. There was something very . . . off-putting about seeing the prince in anything besides his robe, royal garb, or just completely naked. The shirt he was wearing really exaggerated his thin neck, and Blitzo would have laughed if not for the fact he actually found it kinda endearing.

_Wait, did I really just say that?!_ Blitzo’s train of thought derailed. He internally punched himself. _I’m just distracted, is all._ No way _I basically just called Stolas cute. He’s not_ cute _because he’s not my boyfriend. He’s just hot and sexy and . . . has a nice body—_

This time, Blitzo pinched his thigh under the table. It was the horny, dominant side of him talking. The side of him that enjoyed destroying the prince in bed.

“You’re very quiet, Blitzy,” Stolas said, yanking the imp out of his head. “Penny for your thoughts?” He settled his head in his hands and blinked wide, patient eyes at Blitzo.

“Uh, just thinking about what, uh, Loonie is up to,” Blitzo lied.

“Oh, I’m sure they’re having quite the time without us _grownups_ following them around.” Stolas smiled and let out a small laugh. “Octavia was horribly embarrassed that I decided to wear this shirt.”

“I like it,” Blitzo blurted before he could stop himself.

_Shit shit god dammit—_

“Thank you, Blitzy! I also like it. And may I say, you’re looking positively stunning yourself.”

Blitzo hated the fact he blushed. “Th-thanks, Loona picked it out for me.”

“It suits you, I’d say!”

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

“What do you think our dads are getting up to right now?” Octavia asked casually, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed as Loona planted yet another ketchup bomb underneath a toilet seat.

“If I knew either of them—I mean, I know _one_ , so I guess I’m full of shit—but I’d say they’re probably having hot, sweaty sex in the backseat of a car right now,” Loona responded.

“Ew, didn’t need that imagery. But yeah, that’s kind of what I was betting on, too.”


	5. Take me in Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and spicy one for ya guys.

When Stolas saw the video, his claws nearly broke his phone.

How dare that little imp flaunt about in the human world using _his_ Grimoire? It was obvious from the blurry video that Blitzo had had no care in the world as he meandered around obliviously—for three minutes!

Stolas brought up Blitzo’s contact and pressed call. The phone rang for a short while before going to voicemail.

“Little bastard,” Stolas growled. He was about to give that imp a piece of his mind.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Stolas’ talons tapped a rhythm on the arm of the chair as he waited. He was sitting tensely in the reception area of I.M.P, adamant about having a discussion with its owner. Right then, he could hear Moxxie and Blitzo arguing over something by the door to the latter’s office.

“Sir, you can’t just not let him in,” Moxxie scolded. “He’s obviously angry—”

“His needs aren’t business!” Blitzo hissed back. He glanced over the shorter imp to see if Stolas had heard.

Oh, Stolas had heard all right. He refrained from saying anything—for now—and instead stayed seated, patience wearing thin.

“Stop being so difficult!” Moxxie snapped.

“I’m not!”

“Boys, if I may interrupt,” Stolas said, sick of waiting. He stood to his full height. “Blitzy, you and I are going to have a chat—whether you want to or not.”

Blitzo audibly swallowed, shrinking somewhat under the prince’s gaze. Moxxie noticed the tension—so thick one could cut it—and was quick to scurry away.

“R-right, come in then,” Blitzo said. He left the door open for Stolas to follow behind as the imp retreated to his desk. “So . . . what’s the deal?”

“The _deal_ , Blitzo,” Stolas began after he’d settled in his seat, “is that you were videoed prancing about in the human world with _my_ Grimoire!”

“Oh. That’s all?” Blitzo’s tenseness seemed to all but vanish as he leaned back in his chair.

“‘That’s all?’ Listen here, little imp; I have so graciously allowed you access to my book so that you may do your job. I should not be, but because I like you, I have not taken it back. But you are _not_ allowed to be seen in the living world!” Stolas’ feathers ruffled in anger.

“Blah, blah, blah—so what? Humans are always catching so called ‘cryptids’ on camera! Besides, it’s such a bad quality shot that it looks completely fake!”

“If word gets out that I’m letting you use the Grimoire, it will not bode well for you nor me!”

“And?”

Stolas’ eye twitched before he settled into a deeper glower. “You obviously have no respect for my wishes in this regard, Blitzo. You were being careless, and I cannot allow this to happen again— _are you even listening?”_

Stolas glared at the imp as he casually pulled out his phone. Blitzo had a bored look on his face as he fiddled with the device. He was even toying with the keys sitting on his desk.

“Blitzo! Could you, _for once,_ take this seriously? Listen to what I’m—”

A shock of pleasure rocketed up Stolas’ spine as the vibrator nestled inside of him turned on. His face went bright red, and through his surprise, he could see Blitzo grinning mischievously. The vibration was clicked up a notch, and Stolas couldn’t help as his frown slipped into a smile. He sank down in his chair, crossing his legs tighter. His eyes went half lidded in pleasure.

“You were saying?” Blitzo prompted deviously. He tapped his claws on the desk.

Stolas fought off the buzzing sensation and attempted to regain his composure.

“I-I’m serious, Blitzy, you can’t just run amuck in the h-human world, it’s . . . ah-! N-not safe-!” Stolas found himself squirming in his chair as Blitzo increased the setting again. His legs shook with the effort of not succumbing to the pleasure.

“Mmhmm?” Blitzo’s smirk had yet to fade. He lightly brushed his thumb against the button that controlled the settings, teasing the prince with the idea of more.

“Y-you can’t just dis-distract me with that-! This is seri . . . ous . . .” Stolas couldn’t help the little moan that he let out as the imp ticked the vibration up another level. Impossibly, Blitzo’s shit eating grin widened.

“C-can’t believe you have that on your k-key ring,” Stolas managed to huff out. He gripped the sides of the chair in his claws.

“I think we can both believe it,” Blitzo responded. He rested his chin in his hand. “Want more, birdie?”

Stolas nodded despite himself; he knew he’d come here to talk some sense into the foolish imp, but he hadn’t actually expected Blitzo to _use_ the remote!

“We’re only at level six; hope you’re fucking ready.” Blitzo was true to his word and dialed up the vibration. Stolas moaned, letting his head fall back. Part of him cursed the fact that he’d slid the sex toy up against the most sensitive part inside him; the other part wished it were bigger.

The setting changed again. Stolas’ talons curled at the end of his feet. The next two levels went by fast, Blitzo obviously enjoying the sight of the prince wiggling in his seat.

When the imp finally clicked it to its highest setting, Stolas gasped and arched his back into the chair. He wanted to cum, terribly so, but the vibrator wasn’t enough alone to get him there. Then, suddenly, the pleasure stopped. Stolas was yanked back down to reality, his chest heaving and heart fluttering.

“Wh-what? Why’d you stop?” Stolas asked. He blinked wide eyes at Blitzo. The imp still had that smug smile on his face.

“This isn’t business,” Blitzo replied.

Stolas could have punched the little shit in the face, but he didn’t.

“You—y-you’re a little tease!”

Blitzo flicked his tail up over his head, elbows on the desk. He stuck his tongue out.

“Maybe I am~”

Stolas barely kept his mouth from falling open. Blitzo was never the one to initiate their sexual encounters; typically, Stolas was the aggressor. And now, having taken the reins, the imp was going to leave him hanging?!

_He’s so fucking amazing_ , Stolas thought.

“You’re not just going to get me all riled up and then not finish the job, are you, Blitzy?” the prince asked flirtatiously. He finally uncrossed his legs, allowing Blitzo to see between them. “I’ve made such a mess of myself because of you, and you don’t want in?” The crotch of Stolas’ pants was visibly wet from how much he was turned on, and Blitzo’s eyes widened at the sight.

_Got him._

“You know, it’s rude to keep a gentleman waiting~” Stolas purred.

Blitzo floundered for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing, before he tossed his keys to the side and swept the several papers and knick-knacks off his desk.

“Get on the desk,” Blitzo ordered. He took a step back to allow the bird in.

Stolas immediately obeyed, leaving his hat on the chair, and scurried around the desk. He hopped up and planted his ass on the surface to position himself around Blitzo’s waist.

The imp slid between Stolas’ thighs and bent down, inhaling deeply and shuddering.

“Fuck, you smell so god damn good,” Blitzo groaned. He nuzzled his face into Stolas’ wet groin, earning a sharp gasp. He then stood back up and reached forward to tug the prince’s pants and underwear down and off his ankles, Stolas helping him by lifting himself up briefly.

“I’ll have to go treasure hunting real quick,” Blitzo said with a wink as he brushed his fingers lightly against the damp feathers surrounding Stolas’ cloaca.

“Come on, Blitzy, enough teasing! Fake one out, real one in!” Stolas whined, rocking his hips into the red hand. Blitzo scoffed in amusement but did as he was told. He slipped two fingers into the prince and took hold of the vibrator. He made quite a show of _slowly_ pulling the sex toy out. Stolas shivered, horny out of his mind, and wished to fill that empty space as soon as possible. Blitzo none too gently dropped the slimy vibrator on the floor. He didn’t waste any time after that, unbuckling his pants only enough to slip his cock out of his boxers. He was already hard, evidently having enjoyed his show earlier, so he stepped forward and placed the head of his penis against Stolas’ folds.

“Fuck, come on, come on,” the prince whimpered. “Fill me with your massive cock!”

Blitzo’s dick twitched at the words, and he decided to get the show on the road. He plunged into the waiting bird, earning a loud cry. Immediately, Blitzo shoved a hand over Stolas’ mouth.

“No screaming and moaning this time, ya fuck,” the imp snapped. “My office ain’t exactly sound-proof. We’re lucky if they haven’t heard already.”

Stolas nodded. He wiggled his hips, indicating for Blitzo to get moving. The imp did, beginning with quick, short thrusts. Stolas leaned back on his elbows and wrapped his long legs around his lover’s waist. He loved this vantage point of watching himself get plowed.

Blitzo leaned over Stolas’ middle and held him by his hips. His breaths came in fast huffs as he thrusted in and out of the prince. The cheap desk shook with the force of their love making, the wood creaking continuously.

Stolas had already been so close, so it was no surprise when he came first. His talons gauged dents into the desk and his back arched, his head thrown back. If he let out the beginnings of a loud cry of pleasure—which he did—it was quickly stopped by Blitzo slapping a large hand over his beak.

“G-god dammit, you cock whore-!” the imp snarled through his pleasure even as he reached his climax because of the way Stolas’ heat tightened around his dick. He gasped and tensed, his other hand digging into Stolas’ hip.

Both red in the face and panting, the demons sat in silence as they came down from their highs.

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Blitzo growled, still holding onto Stolas’ face.

Stolas’ eyes widened immediately; Blitzo had just called him _pretty_. The word sent warmth to his stomach in a way unassociated with lust. The imp, however, seemed unaware he’d just let the compliment slip and instead remained standing with his eyes closed, chest still rising and falling with deep breaths.

Stolas decided not to mention it. He didn’t want to spoil a good thing, even if his heart still fluttered.

“I hope your loud mouth didn’t tip everyone off in this fucking building,” Blitzo continued griping after he’d regained his composure. He pulled out of Stolas, eyeing the fluids now dripping from the prince’s hole onto the floor, and tucked his cock back into his pants.

“Well, it’s not exactly _my_ fault you’re so good at this, _big boy,”_ Stolas cooed. Blitzo groaned, stepping away.

“Will you cut that shit out? ‘S weird.”

“You seem to like it during~”

“Yeah, when you’re getting pounded it’s kinda hot. But afterwards, no.”

“Fine, fine.” Stolas sat up, using his magic to clean the remnants of their little escapade from himself and the surrounding area. He grabbed his pants from the floor and redressed. He also snagged his sex toy and tucked it into a pocket.

“Despite that—which I’m very satisfied with, thank you—I would still like to remind you to be more cautious between worlds in the future, Blitzy,” Stolas said as he put his hat on.

“Whatever. Fine. I’ll be more careful, if only to get your feathery dick off my ass,” Blitzo grouched. He fell back into his chair, scattered papers returned to his hands. “Now, if you _don’t mind,_ I was supposed to be planning for a job when you came bitching. Take the walk of shame.” 

Stolas smirked as he sauntered toward the door. “Of course, Blitzy; except for the shame part, I’m afraid. I’ll gladly walk past your little workers—as best I can, anyway.” He winked at the imp, earning a flustered huff. “Choi!”

Stolas exited Blitzo’s office with a satisfied smile still on his face. The three employees were all in the reception area as he strolled by with a small wave. He knew their eyes were on him even as he left the room.

It sent an exhilarating tingle down his spine at others knowing that Blitzo was _his_.

≿━━━━༺❀༻━━━━≾

Fifteen minutes earlier, at the front desk, Moxxie, Millie, and Loona were arguing about why Stolas was there.

“He was pissed; Blitzo must have done something stupid,” Moxxie said.

“He’s _always_ doing something stupid,” Loona corrected.

“Whatever it’s about, I hope it’s not _too_ bad. Stolas basically funds this place half the time,” Millie said. “We can’t afford to lose his business.”

“Psh, like that’d happen. That bird bitch is _obsessed_ with Blitzo. I doubt we could get rid of him if we tried.”

“Hmm, true. But still, I don’t appreciate Blitzo getting in trouble with a demon who could destroy us all in a heartbeat,” Moxxie said.

“I don’t think we’d ever have to worry about that, Sweetie,” Millie said, giving her husband a loving pinch on the cheek. “Prince Stolas seems nicer than most higher up demons.”

Loona snorted. “If he’s still wasting time messing around with _imps_ , then yeah, I’d say—”

Their conversation was interrupted by a muffled yet loud cry from Blitzo’s office. The three employees froze, eyes wide and glued to the door. They dared not even breathe, their ears all straining to listen; Loona’s own even swiveled toward the source.

“What the-?” Moxxie asked after several seconds of silence. He took a hesitant step toward the door.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Loona warned, her face twisted in disgust.

“What? Why?”

“Because, _dumbass_ , they’re fucking in there.”

Moxxie turned around and gaped at the hellhound, his face turning red.

“H-how do you know that??”

“Because I have, like, super good hearing. Hellhound, remember?” Loona snarked. “I can hear them . . . starting.” She looked uncomfortable, shifting in her chair.

Moxxie appeared mortified as Millie held in her laughter.

“That’s so inappropriate!” Moxxie sputtered. “I can’t believe they’re doing that here and now! Do they not realize we’re right here!?”

Loona merely shrugged, picking her phone back up and settling down again.

“If I were to guess, I’d say neither of them cares,” she responded.

“And really, you can’t believe it?” Millie asked. Moxxie couldn’t even argue that point because he really _could_ believe it, actually. He dared not listen too closely to any sounds coming from Blitzo’s office and settled down instead to sharpen the machete their latest client had asked them to use to murder her father-in-law.

A quarter of an hour later, the door to their boss’ office opened, and Stolas appeared, ducking underneath the doorway. The two imps and Loona couldn’t help but stare at him as he walked by. He didn’t look any different, not a feather out of place on his royal head despite his apparent activities.

Blitzo emerged a few minutes later to a room full of pointed looks.

“Hey, team—” Blitzo froze when he realized what looks he was getting. “You heard that, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question as much as it was a deadpan statement. Three nods were his response. “I . . . don’t have an excuse. I _rocked_ that bird pussy.” He thrusted his hips to punctuate his words.

“Stop!”

“Sir, please!”

“Shut up!”

* * *

Stolas sat next to his rotary telephone, one claw lazily pulling at the wheel. Blitzo still wasn’t answering his calls. Yesterday, he’d tried the imp’s personal number several times: all went to voicemail. Today, he’d phoned I.M.P, only for Loona to tell him that Blitzo hadn’t come home last night and had yet to be seen.

It was a routine; for the last few weeks, Stolas and Blitzo talked on the phone for fifteen minutes. For that reason alone, it was unusual for the imp to miss his calls.

But Blitzo having not been seen in the past twenty-four hours? That made Stolas nervous. Loona not knowing where he is was even more nerve wracking.

A third day with no sign of hide nor horn of Blitzo, and Stolas was ready to launch an imp hunt. He’d spoken to all the I.M.P workers; none of them knew where their boss was, and they were all worried. Stolas took one of his and Blitzo’s photos and made missing demon posters. He distributed them to the others to hang up.

Four days. Stolas could scream. He didn’t know what to do. He’d sent out a few spies to gather information, but no response from them yet. He was constantly checking his phone for a text from anyone telling him that they’d found Blitzo, that Blitzo was okay. Apparently, his anxiety was obvious because he soon found Octavia nudging him in the side. Stolas was ripped from his clouded thoughts.

“Wha—oh, Octavia! Did you need something?” Stolas asked.

“Uh, no, but you’re molting like crazy. Are you okay?” his daughter asked with a raised eyebrow. Stolas looked down at himself; she was right. Tiny feathers clung to his clothes and littered the floor around his lounge. “You’re upset about something, I can tell.”

“I . . .” Did he explain to her? Would she understand?

“What?”

“I, well, it’s—” Stolas found himself stuttering. His voice was raspy and strained. “It’s . . . Blitzo. He hasn’t been seen in days, and I’m so worried something bad has happened to him.”

Octavia recoiled, her eyes full of worry. “Whoa, Dad, it’s okay. You don’t need to cry.” She put a hand on his shoulder.

Stolas blinked, unaware of how close he’d been to losing it until he’d had to verbalize his worry. But now the dam was broken, and he felt tears running down his face.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”

“Dad, it’s fine! I-it’s fine, calm down, okay?”

“I’m just so worried and you don’t want to hear this and—”

Once again, she cut him off. “Dad, seriously, calm down. I get it.” Octavia’s voice was gentle, and the arm she she now rubbed up and down her dad’s back was, too. She gave him a small smile. “I already know you like Blitzo.”

Stolas sniffed, wiping his eyes with the heels of his hands. He couldn’t believe Octavia was _here_ comforting _him_ , the one who was crying over his _affair_ against _her mother_. She truly was the best thing he’d ever done.

“Thank you, Via. I’m . . . just feeling a bit overwhelmed right now,” Stolas admitted.

“Yeah, I could tell,” Octavia responded with a brief laugh. “But really, I’m sure they’ll find that little weirdo.”

Stolas glanced down at his phone’s dark screen, his melancholy and tired reflection peering back at him.

“I certainly hope so.”

* * *

They found him.

They found him.

THEY FOUND HIM.

Stolas immediately opened a portal into Blitzo’s apartment. Slumped on the couch was said imp looking ragged and exhausted, but alive. He was surrounded by his coworkers, who parted from around him to let the owl though. As soon as Stolas appeared, Blitzo smiled up at him.

That smile brought sudden tears to the prince’s eyes, and he had to refrain from latching onto the imp and never letting go. But he did, in fact, throw himself at the bedraggled Blitzo with an embrace tight enough to knock the air out of his lungs. He released him and quickly began fussing over the imp, looking him over for injuries. There were dark circles under the imp’s eyes, and he had some scratches on his face.

“Oh, Blitzy! I’m so glad you’re alright; I was so afraid! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Do you need to go to the hosp—”

Blitzo grabbed Stolas’ beak, effectively shutting him up.

“I’m fine, Stolas. Just tired,” Blitzo responded wearily. “Don’t cry, big guy.” With a claw, the imp wiped away a tear from Stolas’ cheek, surprising him. Before the prince could get another word in, Moxxie cleared his throat, breaking up the moment.

“I think,” Moxxie said, interjecting, “we should let Blitzo rest.” He glanced quickly between Stolas and Blitzo. “Your Majesty.”

“Honestly, yeah, I’m . . . so fucking exhausted right now. I really wanna pass out,” Blitzo said.

Stolas reluctantly removed his hands from Blitzo’s person.

“O-of course, Blitzy. I’m just glad you’re okay,” Stolas said. He wiped his face with the back of a hand and stood. “But you can bet I’ll be back here later.”

“I’m counting on it,” Blitzo replied with a soft smile. Stolas gazed at the imp for a long moment, flushing lightly, before he moved.

“Okay. You guys can, like, leave now,” Loona deadpanned. 

* * *

Three days passed before Stolas saw Blitzo again. In that time, they’d messaged back and forth, the prince constantly asking if Blitzo needed anything. It was always a no.

But Stolas wouldn’t take no for an answer. He sketched in his free time, making a drawing of Blitzo and his horse—also his savior from the kidnapper. It turned out pretty good, if he did say so himself. Stolas was planning on giving it to his little imp. The thing he wasn’t planning on, however, was Blitzo showing up at the palace late at night.

“Hey, Stolas,” came the imp’s voice from behind him. Stolas jumped, startled, and turned around to face the source. Sitting crisscross on the open balcony was Blitzo, his hands grabbing his feet and tail swinging behind him.

“Blitzy! I had no idea you would be coming over,” Stolas said, a smile breaking out on his face. “Did you get the package I sent you?”

Blitzo nodded, hopping off the balcony railing and walking inside the bedroom. His eyes seemed to look everywhere but Stolas’ robe clad form.

“Excellent! I do hope you liked it. Our kitchen makes wonderful food.”

“Ye, it was good.” Blitzo sauntered around the room, hands tucked into his pockets. Stolas raised an eyebrow at the behavior.

“Is everything alright, Blitzy?”

Blitzo didn’t answer. His back was to the prince as he seemed to stare at the bookshelf.

Stolas approached the imp, concerned, and said, “Blitzo?”

“. . . Is it okay if I stay here tonight?” the imp whispered.

Stolas was taken aback. “As if you even have to ask! Of course you can, my dear.”

It was then that Blitzo turned around. His eyes were watery, lips pulled back in a grimace, fists clenched at his sides. Stolas’ eyes went wide and full of worry.

“Blitzy?”

“I-I just want someone t-to tell me it’s alright,” Blitzo whimpered. Tears began rolling down his cheeks, and he brought up a fist to wipe across his eyes. He let out a hiccup, and it was downhill from there.

“Come here, Blitzy; tell me what’s wrong,” Stolas said, scooping the imp up in his arms. Desperate hands clung to his robe, pulling the two demons closer. Stolas sat down on the bed and held the other, rocking slightly back and forth as if he were soothing a child.

“It’s about what happened, isn’t it?” Stolas asked softly. Blitzo’s face was buried in his chest plumage, and the prince could feel wetness beginning to seep into his feathers. The imp nodded.

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Blitzo didn’t answer, his shoulders instead shuddering with a silent sob. Stolas smiled in sympathy. He decided to take a different approach.

“I was very worried about you, Blitzy,” he began, “you know that, right? We all were. It goes to show that you have people who care about you; _I_ care about you. Very deeply, in fact.”

Blitzo slowly lifted his face away from Stolas’ chest with a sniffle. He blinked tearily, eyes red. He looked up at the prince, who smiled down at him.

“I’m beyond thrilled you’re alright. If you hadn’t been . . . well, let’s just say some poor soul would be getting ripped apart limb by limb.”

Blitzo got a small chuff of laughter out of that. He wiped his nose with the back of a hand and rested his head on Stolas’ chest.

“Did they hurt you?”

Blitzo tensed but shook his head. “No, just knocked me out an’ . . . chained me up.” A pause. “Dunno if they wanted to kill me.”

“They didn’t. And now you’re okay. You’re safe here, with me.” Stolas held the imp a little tighter.

“Y-yeah?”

“Yes.” Stolas leaned down and kissed the top of Blitzo’s head. “I promise.”

Blitzo sniffled. “Th-thanks. I . . . I feel better with you.” The words came out as barely a whisper.

“I’m so very glad to hear that, Blitzy.” Stolas was on the verge of tears for the third time in a week just hearing those words. “I feel better with you here as well.”

Blitzo merely hummed and fell quiet. His head still rested on Stolas’ chest, arms in his lap, and tail curled gently around one of the prince’s forearms. Stolas continued rocking, the soothing motion soon lulling Blitzo to sleep. He was aware of soft purring emanating from the imp, a sound that stoked a loving burn in Stolas’ heart. He stood, walked around the side of the bed, and gently laid the sleeping imp down. He removed his boots and coat before tucking him under the blankets. Stolas then curled into bed next to Blitzo, wrapping his arms tenderly around him.

_This_ , the prince thought as he drifted off, _is perfect._


	6. there is no you, there is only me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind feedback! I am so glad my writing is making anyone happy. :) Your comments and kudos are what made this double update possible!

When Stolas awoke, before he even rolled over, he assumed that Blitzo would be long gone. He always left, whether it be right after a night of passion or after the prince fell asleep. It hurt somewhat, but he understood that Blitzo liked his space. To his surprise, Stolas found that when he did indeed turn over, his beloved imp was still there.

The only thing Stolas could think was, _he stayed._ Were they perhaps . . . making ground?

There was no use denying his feelings any longer. Stolas liked Blitzo. A lot. They way the imp carried himself with confidence, his obsession with horses, the way he wasn’t afraid to talk to Stolas like he wasn’t royalty. Ever since that first meeting, Stolas had been intrigued. That intrigue slowly grew. Was it love? An infatuation? He didn’t know exactly. And he had no idea how to love someone. His marriage, being arranged, was not representative of love and never had been. But he did know that he wanted to keep Blitzo in his life.

“Mm, Stol’?”

Stolas realized he’d been staring at the sleeping imp for the past few minutes. Now, Blitzo was groggily waking up and seemed somewhat puzzled that eyes were on him.

“Good morning, Blitzy,” Stolas said warmly. He propped himself up on an elbow. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah, actually. It . . . was the first night without a bad dream,” Blitzo admitted quietly.

“About what happened?”

Blitzo nodded.

“I’m glad being here helped you,” Stolas said genuinely. “You know, you’re always welcome to stay.”

“R-right.”

Stolas cocked his head. “Is there something wrong?”

Blitzo sighed, glancing down. He drew circles in the sheets with a claw, avoiding Stolas’ eyes.

“It’s just . . . I dunno. You and me,” Blitzo murmured.

Stolas’ heart fluttered. “What about us?”

“I-I don’t know. You act like you want me to, like, do that: stay. I don’t get why.” Blitzo flopped onto his back. “No one else ever wants me to stay.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m not just anyone else.” Stolas smiled and shifted closer to the imp, setting a hand on his chest.

“But why? Why aren’t you? The sex is good, don’t get me wrong, but . . . I’m just a little fucking asshole. A charming one, maybe. But not good enough for anyone. Haven’t been my whole fucking life. And now I’m just supposed to believe you give a shit?” Blitzo’s tone took on a touch of anger and despair. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, ignoring the hand now digging into his chest. “And why . . . why am I starting to believe you do?” Blitzo finally let his head roll to the side and captured Stolas’ eyes in his own. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

When Stolas finally found his voice, he said, “Because I _do_ care, Blitzy. I care about you. Even if you don’t believe it, not truly; it’s not just about the sex. And it can’t be for you either because you came to me last night of your own volition, right?”

Blitzo’s mouth opened and closed twice as he fought to say something. He was evidently struggling to respond.

“I . . . I don’t fucking know,” Blitzo whispered. “I’ve gotten so used to being unwanted. D-doesn’t mean anything.” He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, raggedly, as if he were on the verge of tears.

“You’re not unwanted,” Stolas said matter-of-factly. He leaned over and kissed Blitzo on the mouth. There was a brief moment where it was one-sided, but eventually Blitzo gave in and reciprocated, pushing just slightly back into Stolas’ beak. When they broke apart, they found their eyes locked together, wide and unblinking.

“I . . . I should probably get up,” Blitzo said, breaking the silence first. He tore his eyes away from Stolas and pushed himself up on his hands. “Those humans aren’t gonna off themselves.”

Stolas recoiled at the shift, but not in a bad way. His heart was racing; there were butterflies in his stomach. He watched Blitzo clamber out of the bed and to his feet.

“Why, yes, your workers probably expect you back, don’t they?” Stolas asked, mostly to himself.

“Yeah, probs. I mean, I’ve probably missed today’s meeting, though. But we have a job tomorrow I need to get ready for.”

“Would you like me to open a portal for you?”

“I-It’s fine. I can walk.” Blitzo perched on the end of the bed and tugged his boots on.

“Blitzy—”

“I said it’s fine! Just . . . just let me go, okay?”

Stolas gazed after Blitzo with confused eyes. The imp threw his coat on as he whisked toward the balcony.

“You’ll . . . be available for our call tomorrow, yes?” the prince asked hesitantly. Blitzo didn’t turn around; he merely shrugged before jumping over the railing into the garden below.

Stolas fell backwards into bed, his head spinning. _Did I do something wrong? Was I too forward?_

The prince shoved a pillow over his face and groaned loudly and pathetically into it. Love was so hard.

* * *

Blitzo mentally berated himself all the way back to I.M.P. Fuck, why had he even gone to Stolas in the first place? Because of nightmares? What a fucking baby! He’d let his guard down and let himself believe he was wanted for just _one_ second—

There was no way Stolas was serious. There was no way Stolas wanted him for anything besides the sex.

Right?

_Fuck! Stop, you’re just gonna let yourself get hurt. Don’t let anyone in. Life is easier without romance, love, relationships—_

Blitzo was half a second away from throwing himself off a bridge with the way his mind was racing. He dug his claws into the palms of his hands until they pricked his skin. The needles of pain became his focus instead of his racing thoughts about last night.

Blitzo stormed into his work building and was about to stomp up the stairs when he forcefully stopped himself. No, it wouldn’t do to barge in like a psycho and make everyone wonder what the fuck was wrong with him this time. He didn’t want anymore attention right now. So, taking a deep breath, Blitzo calmed himself down. His heart was pounding obnoxiously loud, knocking against his ribcage.

_You’re the boss. You’re fucking fine, dude,_ Blitzo told himself. He took one more practiced breath before returning to work.

* * *

Blitzo felt his phone buzz again. He ignored it just like every other time. He didn’t want to talk to Stolas. Talking to Stolas meant addressing the elephant in the room, and he just couldn’t do that right now.

Blitzo sighed when the buzzing stopped, indicating he’d missed a call. It didn’t feel right, ignoring Stolas’ calls and texts, but he didn’t want to face the music. He’d been making himself scarce for the past month, rarely taking calls and avoiding Stolas anywhere besides their Voxtagrams. Yeah, he’d replied and commented snarkily on a few of the owl’s posts (like the accidental nude Stolas had uploaded there instead of sending it privately to Blitzo), but their other interactions had been limited lately.

Blitzo knew he was being difficult. He knew Stolas wanted to talk to him. But Stolas made him feel things that _weren’t_ just straight anger or lust.

Stalking and hounding Millie and Moxxie? Sure, why not. They tolerated him (sometimes), but they worked for him, so he could do what he pleased. Were they friends? . . . Blitzo wished he could say for sure. He’d gone on trips with them, had movie nights where they were all snuggled up on the couple’s couch, and Moxxie _had_ been the one to send Spindle to save him. Were these signs of friendship or were they merely keeping him happy to not get fired?

Stolas . . . Stolas was a different matter entirely. While Blitzo lusted casually over Millie and Moxxie’s relationship—wishing he had a bond like that with someone—the imp couldn’t deny what he felt with Stolas was beyond what one would consider friendship. After all, friends didn’t typically kiss, fuck, or turn their partner’s vibrator on in public. Friends with benefits, perhaps?

But did mere fuck buddies say things so intimate to each other?

_Stay for a few hours?_

_I’d like to get to know you better._

_I care about you._

_You’re safe here, with me._

_You’re not unwanted._

Blitzo grabbed his head viciously with his hands, claws sticking into his skin. He resisted the urge to rip them down his face and instead forced his arms down. He struggled to breathe as he bent at the waist and hugged his stomach, nose to his thighs.

_Fuck, fuck, stop! Fucking stop! Stolas doesn’t fucking_ love _—_

Blitzo yanked his head out of his legs when there was a knock at his office door. Moxxie’s voice sounded from the other side.

“Sir? The client is here!”

Blitzo dragged in a ragged breath, teeth bared in a soundless snarl.

_Cool and composed._

“Send ‘em in!”

* * *

Stolas sighed as he descended into his bathtub. His tense muscles relaxed at the warmth of the water, the additives he’d chosen soaking deep into his feathers with the subtle scent of lilac. Bubbles floated around him and concealed his lithe body below the surface. The bathroom glowed with hues of blue and purple, star signs shimmering on the floor and in the air. Lit candles perched along the rim of the tub.

He’d been . . . stressed lately, and a nice bubble bath was the perfect way to remedy that. It was also the best way to get himself loose enough for his plans.

Blitzo had been ignoring him lately. Since that night, which they’d never spoken about, he had been incredibly difficult to get ahold of. And what conversations they did have were filled with Blitzo’s hardheadedness from before they’d gotten more intimate. It was driving Stolas mad. So, despite the stubbornness of the tenacious little imp, Stolas had concocted a plan to enable them to spend more time together once again.

Stolas would take the Grimoire for one night a month in exchange for Blitzo’s time (dick), and he would allow the imp to keep the book the rest of the time. It wasn’t a lie that Stolas needed the Grimoire to do his personal duties, but such a transactional exchange was less personal. However, with Blitzo being difficult, the prince figured this was the next best way in order to get time with his little lover. Then, once he had Blitzo in his bed, they’d kiss and make up.

So, without further ado, Stolas summoned his rotary phone and called Blitzo.

* * *

Blitzo staggered into his apartment. Loona followed behind him, carrying their dinner for the night.

“Where are you going? I’m not waiting for you to eat,” Loona said as Blitzo dragged his feet along the hallway’s dingy carpet.

“Save me a plate, Loonie,” the imp muttered tiredly, “going to bed.”

Loona raised an eyebrow, her tail flicking behind her. “Uh, okay?”

Blitzo stumbled into his room. His arm still throbbed with pain from the night’s partly botched mission. The sling wrapped over his shoulder was uncomfortable. But those were nothing compared to the ache in his heart.

_What if we worked out some kind of exchange? Favors for favors?_

Stolas was a liar; he _had_ been using him for sex. He’d let the prince in, nearly had Blitzo convinced he _actually_ cared, and BAM! he could keep the Grimoire only in exchange for a fuck.

_Why did I ever let myself believe he cared about anything besides my fucking dick? Idiot,_ the imp thought bitterly.

Blitzo flopped onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. A pressure built behind his eyes as he gazed into the darkness.

_It’s your own fault, you stupid bastard. You’re unwanted and you know it. Why can’t you just accept it?_

Blitzo’s breathing stuttered as tears ran down his temples and into the fabric of his bedsheets. He refused to acknowledge that he was crying, however, even as a soft hiccup worked its way out of his throat.

_Useless piece of shit. Only thing you’ve ever been good for is others’ entertainment._

Blitzo closed his eyes and saw Stolas hovering over him, poised to plant a kiss on his head.

_You are unlovable._

Blitzo cried silently into the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoopsidoodle


	7. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost sorry for this absolute filth. Warning for quite a bit of degrading here.

The palace was quiet when Blitzo arrived late that night. The full moon glittered in Hell’s night sky, a reminder of the deal. Blitzo scowled at the lunar symbol and tugged his coat farther around himself as he slipped into the garden. He could just take one of the doors—the palace’s imps knew to let him by—but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to deal with anyone else. He didn’t even want to deal with the reason he was here. So, because of that, he shimmied up the vines clinging to the palace walls to reach Stolas’ room, the Grimoire clutched in a curl of his tail. He landed softly on the balcony and stepped inside.

Stolas was splayed out on the bed. He was still dressed in his sexy bat costume from Voxtagram. A fleeting thought of _‘he looks cute in that’_ was swiftly shoved from Blitzo’s mind. No reason to think those things. Any emotion besides lust tonight was irrelevant.

“Why hello there, my darling Blitzy~” Stolas purred. He pushed himself to his hands and knees, stretching his backside into the air and wiggling his tail feathers. He gazed at Blitzo with lustful eyes.

Despite his distrust and anger, Blitzo’s cock twitched in his pants as he approached the bed.

“Here’s your fucking book,” the imp said without addressing the sultry sight before him. He carelessly dumped the Grimoire on the nearby nightstand.

“Perfect. We have all we need to get started, then,” Stolas said. He laid on the bed and stretched a hand out to smooth down the comforter beside him. “Join me~?”

Blitzo stared at the spot the prince was indicating. He hated that he was probably about to enjoy this. He hated the fact that this wasn’t sex for fun; it was sex for the book.

It was _only_ sex. Nothing more.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Blitzy!” Stolas crooned. He dragged a hand up his body sensually.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Blitzo grunted. He began stripping himself of his clothes, going about the task without emotion. Fully naked, he crawled over the bed toward the waiting bird.

“Don’t you look delicious~” Stolas placed a hand on Blitzo’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The imp allowed it but hardly reciprocated, letting the other do most of the work. Stolas’ tongue ran along Blitzo’s sharp teeth before retracting.

Stolas leaned away and looked hungrily at the imp, his mouth twisted in a smirk. He gently pushed Blitzo onto his back, the imp’s head landing on the pillows, and sat upon him, straddling his waist. Blitzo watched Stolas with bored eyes, his arms at his sides when they used to be squeezing the prince’s hips.

“Playing hard to get tonight, Blitzy?” Stolas asked playfully. He eyed the only half hard cock sitting teasingly close to his crotch.

Blitzo didn’t answer.

Stolas didn’t seem to care as he slid farther down Blitzo’s legs. He reached a hand to the imp’s still semi flaccidness and ran a finger down the length. The touch sent shivers down Blitzo’s spine, and his cock stiffened a bit more. Stolas trilled softly and adjusted his position again, his head down. He placed a kiss on Blitzo’s hip, then a little lower, and lower, and lower . . .

The prince was obviously ignoring the now fully erect cock, instead lavishing the imp with feather light kisses and licks around his hips and inner thighs. The touches made Blitzo tense, his claws kneading into the bed.

“Get on with it,” Blitzo snarled. He didn’t want to be teased. He didn’t want this to drag on. Couldn’t they just fuck without the false pretense so they could both move on with their evenings?

Stolas, as he rubbed the side of his face against Blitzo’s speckled erection like a needy cat, looked up into the imp’s eyes with a smirk. He didn’t speak as he shifted and then took Blitzo’s cock in hand and squeezed just below the triangular tip.

Blitzo rocked his hips, hungry for more stimulation. Stolas was being painfully slow, drawing this out.

_Just shows I’m his toy,_ Blitzo thought bitterly, even as Stolas began moving his hand up and down. The imp sighed, hating every second because it was Stolas but also loving every second because it was Stolas.

“Mm, I want you inside me, Blitzy,” Stolas moaned. He removed his hand and scooted forward to grind his clothed groin against Blitzo’s erection. The front of his shorts was soaked, and he was practically drooling with lust, eyes glowing in the dim light of the room.

“Yeah, obviously,” Blitzo deadpanned. _Or else I wouldn’t be here._

Stolas cooed softly and rolled his hips into Blitzo’s cock. The stimulation was driving them both crazy, but Stolas seemed content to continue teasing for the time being. Blitzo’s tip was beading with precum, his erection painfully hard at this point, and he was really wondering if the prince had gotten him here just to edge the ever-loving fuck out of him. He snarled softly and dug his claws into the bedsheets at a particularly slow roll of Stolas’ hips. Finally, having had enough, the imp ripped his hands from the bed and planted them on his lover’s thighs and dragged him closer, grinding their crotches together forcefully, prompting a yelp from Stolas.

“You gonna get to riding me like a fucking bronco or what?” Blitzo snapped, teeth bared. His tail lashed underneath them.

Stolas fluttered his eyelashes. “I was only waiting for your cooperation, Blitzy,” the bird said with a smirk. Blitzo growled, low in his throat.

“Fucking tease. God _fucking_ dammit. If you want my cooperation, _fine_.” Blitzo all but flayed Stolas’ booty shorts with his claws, tearing them off the bird in shreds. Stolas gasped at the action, obviously taken by surprise, but was even more startled when Blitzo’s cock rubbed roughly against his now exposed cloaca.

“O-oh, fuck-!”

“So wet for me, huh? Sopping wet like a little fucking whore,” Blitzo snarled, emotions channeling through his sexually dominant persona. “Needy and whining like a bitch for my cock. Want me to fuck you?” His fingers dug into Stolas’ ass as he pulled him harder against his erection.

“Yes!”

“Then get riding, birdie.” Blitzo punctuated his words with a harsh smack to the curve of Stolas’ ass, earning a gasp and a shudder. Despite the initial surprise, the prince was quick to obey, pushing himself up further and lining Blitzo’s cock up to his dripping hole. Stolas hilted himself fully on the red length and moaned as he rocked his hips. Blitzo patted the other demon’s outer thighs none too gently to prompt him to get going.

Stolas wasted no more time and used his long legs to push himself up to where only the very tip of Blitzo’s cock was inside him. Red claws dug into soft flesh as Stolas let himself drop back down again. The slap of bodies coming together resounded in the room. The prince began riding Blitzo’s dick at a fast pace, his hands braced against the imp’s abdomen.

“Fuck, Blitzo, your cock is so good at filling me up! It’s so fucking big and—”

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t wanna hear you yet,” Blitzo hissed, lurching up to snap a hand around Stolas’ beak.

Nodding vigorously, Stolas happily agreed, his eyes clouded with lust. Blitzo let himself fall back down into the pillows, propping himself up halfway.

Stolas was gasping in pleasure as he continued to fuck himself on Blitzo’s cock. The imp could tell Stolas was getting close by the sounds he was making. When the prince did cum, his head fell forward and he stopped his bouncing, his talons digging into Blitzo’s stomach.

Blitzo refrained from allowing his brain to think about how hot it was when Stolas’ back arched during orgasm.

“Off,” Blitzo ordered, far from finished. Stolas shifted, pulling the imp’s dick from his warm insides and dripping his own cum all over the bed. Blitzo sat up and promptly pushed Stolas face first into the pillows. His wet member bobbed between his legs as he positioned himself right where he wanted. He pulled Stolas closer, spreading his legs and angling him onto his side. One long leg went over Blitzo’s left shoulder while the other was gripped in a firm hand and held to the side. Now fully exposed, Stolas gazed up at his partner, breaths still coming in quick bursts.

Blitzo ignored the bird’s eyes and instead focused on the sight between Stolas’ legs. The feathers around his cloaca were soaked and quivered in time with Stolas’ breaths. The pink flesh of his folds glistened in the sparse light from the room, and the tantalizing view was enough to send a shudder of appreciation down Blitzo’s spine.

“Like what you see~?” came Stolas’ sultry voice. Blitzo glanced up, eyes glinting. The owl looked far too smug for his tastes.

“Maybe. Maybe I like seeing how wet I make your tight little bird pussy,” the imp replied brusquely. He punctuated his words with a sharp thrust of his hips, grazing Stolas’ cloaca with his throbbing erection and earning a short cry. Before the prince could get another word out, Blitzo plunged his full length into his sopping hole. Stolas threw his head back with a loud moan, his hands gripping at the blankets. The talons at the ends of his feet flexed as Blitzo fucked him mercilessly.

“You’re a little fucking whore who likes my big dick inside you, huh?” Blitzo asked crudely and breathlessly. His pace was brutal, even more so than usual, and his claws held Stolas’ legs open without forgiveness. “You’ll do anything for it, isn’t that right?”

“Y-yes, Blitzy, it’s so good!” Stolas howled, his spine arching off the bed. “Ah, don’t stop!”

“Yeah? Well, I’m gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t walk!”

Every thrust of Blitzo’s hips earned a cacophony of moans. Both their groans of pleasure were mixing in a tumultuous waterfall of sounds only exacerbated by the slap of their bodies together. Blitzo shoved his cock in as deep as he could go every time, and he knew he was drawing blood from where his claws were digging in. Stolas came a second time on his length, shuddering and tensing as his orgasm crashed over him. Blitzo kept going, edging closer and closer to his own climax. He tilted his head and bit into the long leg over his shoulder, hard enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin. This earned another gasp of pleasure from Stolas and an evident aftershock of an orgasm if his quivering legs were anything to go by. Blitzo lapped at the bite mark with a forked tongue, delighting in the faint taste of blood pulsing underneath skin.

Stolas had snagged a pillow at this point, holding it to his chest and partially over his face to muffle his cries of ecstasy. His face was beet red and sweat dripped down his hairline. His normally fluffy chest feathers were heavy with perspiration as well, probably worsened by the fact he was still dressed in part of his outfit.

“Cum again for me, birdie; I wanna hear you _scream_ ,” Blitzo growled as he approached his own orgasm. His thrusts were becoming more sporadic as he chased that high. He yanked Stolas down farther on his cock at the pinnacle of the next thrust, and the prince called out into the open air as he trembled from overstimulation. Blitzo came hard, hilting himself completely in Stolas and tensing as waves of pleasure washed over him. A string of drool spilt over lips that were curled in a feral snarl. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead.

Stolas went limp, chest heaving. Blitzo fell onto his haunches, cock still buried deep inside velvety walls. He shrugged Stolas’ leg off his shoulder and dropped the other one, the lanky appendages hitting the mattress with soft thumps. Blitzo slowly pulled his softening dick out of the other demon and shifted away to lay at the foot of the bed. Eyes closed, he caught his breath. His tail flicked idly where it hung off the side.

Once he was more composed, Blitzo pushed himself up and got to his feet. He moved to collect his clothes. He heard Stolas shift on the bed.

“Mm, Blitzy, stay for the night?” the prince asked with satisfaction in his weary, yet clear voice.

“No,” Blitzo said. He didn’t even turn around as he zipped his pants up.

“O-oh. Okay. I suppose you are a busy imp.”

_The fucking_ nerve _to sound disappointed. What a cunt_ , Blitzo thought bitterly. He buttoned his shirt with deft fingers before glancing over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I fucking am. Anyway, get the book back to me ASAP when you’re done with it,” Blitzo said with a sharp flick of his tail. He stalked toward the balcony.

“Yes, r-right. Well . . . goodnight, Blitzy.”

Blitzo disappeared off the balcony into the night.

* * *

Stolas would have been very satisfied right now if he weren’t so lost. Why had Blitzo been so cold tonight? Even in the throes of passion, he’d exuded aloofness. While the sex was exceedingly enjoyable—Blitzo had been particularly honest in telling him he wouldn’t be able to walk—the words from the evening left Stolas confused.

_I thought a night of passion would bring us back together again,_ the prince thought morosely. _Instead, it seems to have done nothing. Or perhaps I’m overthinking. Maybe he just had a rough day at work? Or he is still tense because of what transpired that night he came over?_

Despite the effort to persuade himself that nothing was wrong, Stolas still found himself unsettled. He pushed himself farther up on the pillows and summoned a cigarette to calm his nerves. The crux of his legs ached, his hips feeling sore as well, and it would have been a sensation he’d have delighted in if not for his doubt. He took a drag from his cigarette and pondered his issue as smoke curled around his head.


	8. Silver Grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo finally realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long! My mental state hit a serious wall, and the writer's block took over from there. I really struggled with this chapter. Nothing felt right. I still don't love it, but I have more definitive plans after this.

“Save it, bitch, I’m working,” was just another one of the many retorts snapped by Blitzo to Stolas’ flirtations. The bird’s constant stream of honeyed words and compliments were starting to make Blitzo’s head spin.

“You both need to get a room.”

_Maybe her dad needs to_ fuck _off,_ Blitzo thought angrily. Stolas hired him to be his bodyguard, not his prostitute. _Psh. Aren’t I already?_

The day continued with a multitude of imps attempting to murder and/or kidnap Stolas. Honestly, Blitzo was surprised there was even danger considering he’d just assumed the prince was lying out his ass to get the imp to come to Loo Loo Land with him. Apparently not. Which was surprising, considering Stolas wasn’t afraid to lie about . . .

Blitzo shook his head with a soundless snarl and focused on his job again. He blew the brains out of an imp sneaking up on Stolas and was rewarded with a flirty, “Oh! My, what aim you have, Blitzy~”

Blitzo lost track of Stolas after that.

That slutty fucking clown needed to get his.

“Bitch, I make more money killing people than you do being a cheap-ass robo-ripoff of an overrated sell-out jester!”

“Oohoohoo! Someone's salty! Real or not though, people _love_ me! Does anybody love _you_ , **_BLITZO_**?”

* * *

Blitzo curled up in his bed, blankets pulled over his shoulders. Small shivers wracked his body, which throbbed dully where bruises marred his flesh. He’d retreated to his bedroom upon returning home, claiming he was just tired and sore after their long day. Loona had easily believed him and let him be.

He was only half lying; it wasn’t a real lie if it was partly true, right?

Pulling the blanket up tighter around himself, Blitzo closed his eyes. He’d gotten used to these waterfalls of emotions; he’d had quite a few of them as of late.

He’d rarely felt this shitty mentally until recently. Why was that? Well, the answer was glaringly obvious and called him Blitzy.

_“Does anybody love_ you _, **BLITZO**?” _

Blitzo nuzzled farther into the comforting warmth of his pillow. He wanted the thoughts to leave him alone instead of screaming in his head. The voices were deafening.

_No. No one loves me,_ Blitzo thought dejectedly. His eyes burned. Would things have been different if he’d been able to say yes? Probably not. He would have still gotten into that fight with Robo Fizz, but maybe he would have felt better about it.

His phone dinged. Blitzo shifted just enough to unearth the device from underneath a fold of blanket. The screen was glowing and displayed a text from Stolas. Of fucking course. The last thing he wanted right now was more reminders of how he was just a fucktoy. Blitzo pulled the blanket over his head.

His phone dinged again.

_Fucking Hell._

Blitzo swiped his phone and slid it open.

_Birdie Bitchlord: Blitzy, I’m sorry I didn’t stay longer to make sure you were okay. Octavia and I needed some father-daughter time._

_Birdie Bitchlord: How about you come over tomorrow, and I’ll take care of you? We’ll have a movie night?_

Blitzo scowled at his phone. Like hell he was going to spend any time with that asshole outside of their agreement. He’d been doing a well enough job of keeping to himself. He just fed Stolas lies about how he was busy.

_Blitzo: no im good_

The imp then put his phone on silent and tossed it across the bed. A guilty pang in his heart made his hands clench tighter around the fabric bunched in his fingers. He didn’t like ignoring Stolas because what they had before, it had seemed real.

_Seemed_ , Blitzo reminded himself bitterly. _Wasn’t actually anything. He never_ actually _cared._

He scoffed. _Why am I acting like I liked him? I didn’t. He was just . . . okay. That was all._

Blitzo knew, deep down, he was lying to himself.

* * *

Stolas frowned at his phone. His messages with Blitzo were open, staring coldly back at him.

_What am I doing wrong?_

Stolas sighed, slumping in his chair and putting his chin in his hand. He tapped his talons on the desk and settled down to think.

Blitzo didn’t want to come over. There had been a point, Stolas had thought, that the imp would have come over if asked. Truthfully, the more the prince thought about it, he was sure Blitzo hadn’t been to the palace even to roam around by himself the last two months.

This thought made Stolas wilt.

He was doing something wrong. It had all started after Blitzo got kidnapped. They’d shared that intimate night, and then . . . Blitzo had begun avoiding him like the plague. And despite Stolas’ attempt to bid for at least one night a month, it didn’t seem to be working. The imp was cold as ice. It was like they’d never made any progress at all.

Or perhaps there was never any progress in the first place. Perhaps Blitzo decided he didn’t want a married man. But . . . previous evidence suggested otherwise, didn’t it?

Stolas closed his eyes, leaning into a hand with a sigh. All this emotional toiling was giving him a headache.

* * *

Blitzo was sleeping in; he’d given everyone the day off, and he intended to do whatever he wanted after the previous day’s fiasco. Loona was out with a friend shopping (or causing mayhem; whichever came first), so he had the apartment all to himself. He was sprawled over his bed, spread eagling that bitch, when he was woken up by the doorbell ringing.

Blitzo jolted from his hazy half doze to look around. He blinked sleep from his eyes and groaned; fuck whoever decided to wake him up at two in the afternoon. Slinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he yawned and scratched his bare chest.

“Coming! Motherfucker,” he grumbled. He plodded to the door and checked the peephole.

Blitzo’s mouth went dry and his blood pressure skyrocketed. He dared not even breathe.

What the _fuck_ was Stolas doing here?!

Reluctantly, rage boiling under his skin, Blitzo threw the door open, preparing to spit venomous words—only to be met with a beaming Stolas holding two coffees. He wasn’t dressed in his usual royal attire, instead wearing a light blue romper—collar popped—that was almost sinfully short. The outfit and the look on the demon’s face made Blitzo’s knees weak. Fuck. Why were there still positive emotions relating to that fucking asshole? Their interactions shouldn’t make Blitzo act like a crushing schoolgirl and send butterflies to his stomach.

“Good afternoon, Blitzy!” Stolas beamed. He held out one of the iced coffees. “Oh, I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Blitzo blinked stupidly at the owl. He knew his sparse clothes must’ve screamed ‘I woke up like this’ because that was true.

“Uh . . . it’s fine, I was just . . . dozing anyway,” Blitzo said. He scratched the back of his head with a large hand as his other took the proffered coffee. “So, like, why’re you here?”

“Well, I know you turned down my offer to come over, but . . . you and I don’t spend any time together anymore. And you had a rough day yesterday, so I wanted to come cheer you up. That’s okay, isn’t it? I know I’ve come uninvited, but I felt you might like company?”

Blitzo did his best to keep the wince from his face. Spend the day with Stolas? Fuck, he didn’t know if he could do that.

The prince seemed to sense the hesitance, and his features drooped.

“I mean . . . i-if you don’t want to spend time with me, you don’t have to. I just . . . we don’t have to do anything intimate. I wasn’t planning on coming over to jump your bones—”

“Fine. It’s fine. Come the fuck in, then,” Blitzo grumped. He backed away from the door to allow the prince to enter. Stolas’ mouth lifted back into a smile as he ducked under the doorway.

“Hungry at all, Blitzy? I also brought some seafood ravioli from dinner last night; thought you might like it,” Stolas chattered as he suddenly materialized a Tupperware container in his hands.

“Um, yeah, actually, I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Wonderful! Here, I’ll warm it up for you. Why don’t you pick out a movie in the meantime?”

Blitzo stared blankly at the prince who now fluttered his eyelashes at him. He nodded without even thinking, earning a bright smile before Stolas turned his back to get to work in the kitchen.

Blitzo was confused. Here Stolas was making him lunch, telling him to pick out a movie, treating him like a . . .

A little whisper in the back of his mind said, _boyfriend._ Blitzo shoved that voice down.

And Stolas was doing all this _after_ showing up unannounced and unprompted. He’d even mentioned he _hadn’t_ come here to slob his knob.

_I don’t even know what’s real,_ the imp thought with frustration. _One second we might be . . . close . . . and the next? He’s only with me to get his rocks off._

Blitzo sighed internally at his emotional game of tug-o-war. He was so conflicted; between ignoring Stolas entirely but also missing the tall demon simultaneously, his mind was being pulled in every direction. He turned his attention to picking out a movie. He had quite a few, some not even opened, so he decided to select one of those and pop it in.

Blitzo grabbed a hoodie from his room and then flopped onto the couch. Stolas entered the living room a moment later, two plates of food in his hands.

“Lunch, Blitzy,” the prince said. He held one plate out to the imp who promptly took it. Blitzo would be lying if he claimed he wasn’t starving, and he knew that Stolas’ cooks were very good at their jobs, so he took took the proffered food and began wolfing it down.

“My, someone has an appetite!” Stolas laughed. He took a sip of his coffee as he seated himself in close proximity to the imp. “So, what are we watching?”

Blitzo tore himself away from taking another bite and glanced up. “Uh, some movie I got as a gift from Loona. Never watched it. Brokeback Mountain, I think.”

“A cowboy movie, I can only assume?”

“Psh, of course. As if it wouldn’t be.”

Stolas only smiled at that and settled in, a sleight of hand making a fork appear in his grasp. Blitzo kept one eye on the prince even as he ate; they were so close together, their thighs lightly touching. He allowed it for now.

They relaxed and instead focused on the movie. Blitzo didn’t know what to expect from it, but as long as there were horses (there were), he would watch it.

However, it became increasingly clear as the film progressed that this was no mere cowboy movie. A fact Stolas was becoming aware of as well.

“Oh, Blitzy,” the prince started, his voice a purr. A talon crept up to run down Blitzo’s thigh. “You didn’t tell me this was a romantic movie~”

Blitzo flushed, his hands twitching at his sides at the contact.

“Cuz I didn’t know,” the imp grumbled, swallowing thickly. The dark hand traveled from his waist to his chest, Stolas angling himself to press more of his body against Blitzo. “What’re you doing?”

Stolas grinned. “We can’t cuddle while we watch a movie?”

“W-well, as long as that’s _all_ we’re doing.”

“Fine by me.” Stolas’ tone screamed of contentment as he snuggled up to Blitzo further, laying his head on his chest and all but forcing the imp to slide onto his back. His head supported by a ratty throw pillow and Stolas pressed against his body (and halfway hanging off the small couch), Blitzo was acutely aware of how domestic this was. One of his hands was even settled warmly on the curve of the prince’s spine. His hand went slowly up and down with the rhythm of Stolas’ breathing. His feathers tickled the underside of his chin. Stolas’ scent warmed him despite his animosity, the now familiarity of it settling into his bones and mentally launching the imp to the time before the deal. 

_Before. Hmph._ Blitzo scoffed internally. _Before Stolas revealed his true intentions._

His eyes prickled without his consent. He forcefully blinked, frowning to himself at the wave of weakness.

A brush against his ribs startled Blitzo out of his stupor. He glanced down at the bird, whose hands had just slipped down to gently hold onto either side of the imp. The touch was so soft, so casual. Like this was something they did often.

Why did Stolas bother trying to spend time with him when he only wanted him for sex? Why was Stolas holding him like this, watching a movie? Why did Stolas do _anything_ with Blitzo outside of riding his dick?

Not for the first time, Blitzo was confused. He tried to concentrate on the movie—he’d been spaced out for a significant chunk of it by now—and attempted to not let his mind wander. He wanted to lose himself in this romance between the main characters instead. He wanted to pretend he could have something like that.

Blitzo’s attention quickly wandered back to the demon snuggled against him and the hands on his ribs. This . . . this wasn’t so bad, was it? Things seemed better now, pretending that nothing was wrong. It felt more like normal again.

_Normal, huh? Didn’t think Stolas would ever be part of my ‘normal’ life_ , Blitzo mused bitterly. _But . . . maybe things can improve from here. If I can pretend everything is fine, that nothing ever changed._

Blitzo’s claws curled into Stolas’ back as a wave of emotion rushed over him.

Fuck, he wanted this. The realization made his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip.

_I want this so fucking bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, came across a comic that CalisDraws made on Twitter for this story! I'm so glad that my work makes people happy :) Here's the link if you'd like to check it out: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/CalisDraws/status/1352431739109580800


End file.
